Katherine Teller
by Kwathou
Summary: Katherine Teller la soeur de Jax est de retour après une année d'enfer. Comment Happy et Jax vont-ils réagir? Rate M pour langage et lemons Happy/OC Just Update 23 août
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgent J'ai l'intention de poster régulièrement car mon histoire sera assez longue n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews. Bonne lecture**

_**Disclamer: Les personnages de SOA appartiennent à Kurt Sutter sauf pour mon OC Katherine Teller**_

**Résumé :**

Katherine Teller est la sœur jumelle de Thomas Teller décédé il y a 10 ans. Voici l'histoire de la petite princesse du club de retour après un an d'absence.

P.S. Tous les personnages sont les mêmes j'ai seulement inséré Kat à travers tout ca

**Chapitre 1**

Katherine était de retour après un an d'absence elle avait quitté Charming il y a un an après ce qu'elle appellerait aujourd'hui la pire soirée de tout sa vie… À peine sortait-elle de l'avion que toute cette soirée lui revient en tête.

(Flashback)

_J'étais au bar en train de boire un verre de Jack Daniels quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. _

'' _Salut Happy '' dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin._

'' _Salut '' _

_Chaque fois que je le vois depuis la toute première fois il y a de cela des années je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Faut dire qu' il est TELLEMENT sexy avec sa voix cassée, ses tatouages, sa bad boy attitude et s'en parler de son coté mystérieux. J' ai vite appris qu'avec Happy je ne devais pas lui montrer mes sentiments, c'est un truc que Happy n'aime pas : parler ou ressentir 'les sentiments'. Malgré tout je sais qu'Happy m'aime bien parce que malgré sa façade de dur à cuir il vient toujours vers moi voir si tout va bien, il me touchait différemment des crow-eaters sans parler de toutes les fois où on se nargue en flirtant. Par contre, je sait il ne m'aime pas d'amour car tout le monde le sait, Happy adore les crow-eaters et n'aura jamais de Old lady parce qu'il n'aime pas se prendre la tête._

_Le party était déjà bien avancé et après quelques verres tous les sons étaient complément saouls ou en train de baisers des putes. Un peu narguer par cette ambiance je me lève et prend le chemin de ma chambre. Sans savoir pourquoi Happy se lève et me suis jusque dans le couloir et me bloque le chemin en m'écrasant contre le mur mettant ses deux bras de chaque coté de ma tête, impossible de bouger._

'' _Happy, c'est quoi ton problème, je veux juste aller dormir ! ''_

_Sans dire un mot, il écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes. Prise par surprise, je fige les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il continue de m'embrasser avec passion._

_Soudainement Happy se recule et bloque son regarde dans le mien. Soudainement consciente que tout le club est en train de regarder la scène, je reprends mes esprits._

'' _PUTAIN HAPPY j'suis pas une crow-eater et j'en serais jamais une, tu profites du fait que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi pour–_

'' _J'ai jamais dit que t'était une crow-eater'' dit-il avec un regard dur et indéchiffrable._

_Sauver par le gong pensais-je en sortant mon téléphone de mes poches. Je regarde l'écran et je vois que c'est Samy. Putain elle doit encore s'être mise dans la merde pour m'appeler à cette heure là… Tant mieux ca me donne une bonne excuse parce que sinon je suis pas certaine d'avoir été capable de refuser encore les avances d'Happy._

'' _Excuse-moi Hap je dois répondre''_

_Happy s'écarte un peu surpris par la tournure des événements, il continue de me regarder pendant que je réponds._

'' _Hey Sam, what's up ?'' _

'' _C'est pas Sam et t'as intérêt à ramener ton cul ici avant que je commence à m'amuser avec ton amie, tu voudrais pas ça hen ? Viens me rejoindre au parc en face de mon hôtel et SEULE! Si jamais tu m'écoutes pas j'explose la cervelle de Sam'' _

_Hey merde! Surprise par la voix au bout de la ligne, j'ai pas réussi a garder mon visage neutre, Happy à déjà du comprendre qu'il y a un problème. Je dois vite fait m'écarter avant de continuer à parler sinon j'arriverai jamais à sortir du clubhouse sans une escorte._

'' _Hum Sam donne moi une minute que je me rende dans ma chambre pour parler tranquille''_

'' _T'as intérêt à ce que personne ne sache ce qui se passe t'auras pas 2 chances de sauver ton amie''_

'' _T'inquiète pas Sam, je serais à l'heure demain matin comme prévu'' dis-je essayant de détourner l'attention de Happy. En entrant dans ma chambre je le vois en train de retourner au bar. Ouf… Comment je vais me sortir de se merdier!_

'' _Désolé j'ai du faire diversion pour pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose, j'arrive.''_

_Je raccroche, j'attrape vite fait mon gun et mon couteau. Faut que je pense vite parce que le club est plein et je dois sortir sans attirer l'attention de personne. Je peux pas prendre l'auto ils vont entendre le moteur, disons que mon impala '67 est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Si Jax, Opie ou Happy l'entendent je suis morte avant même d'être partie… Seule option sortir par la fenêtre contourner le clubhouse passer derrière les motos en essayant que personne m'aperçoive et courir, courir le plus vite possible. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Edeinn : Merci pour ma toute première review! J'ai bien pris note de tes conseils espérant m'être un peu amélioré sur ce chapitre. Le premier chapitre était court celui-ci un peu plus long, mon histoire est déjà bien formée pour les prochains chapitres qui seront probablement plus long avec plus de dialogues. Moi aussi étant très fan de SOA, je me suis lancé dans l'écriture. Je trouve difficile d'écrire en français car je lis presque toutes mes fanfics en anglais donc il y a certaines lignes que j'ai du mal à exprimer en français… J'espère te garder parmi mes lecteurs! Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 2**

** Flashback Suite **

Pendant ma course contre la montre, j'ai essayé de penser à comment me sortir de tout ca…

Le seul moyen était de convaincre Steve, de laisser partir Sam et de me prendre à la place. Si j'avais su la première fois qu'il m'avait abordé à l'école, j'aurais prit mes jambes à mon cou! Dire qu'après seulement 2 rendez-vous il avait été déjà obsédé, j'aurais peut-être pas du essayer de me sortir de tout cela toute seule. Après des menaces, quelques ecchymoses je croyais qu'il allait laisser tomber, j'ai tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous. Quand on a terminé la terminale i mois, il est parti pour ses études à New York et je croyais sincèrement que ce cauchemar était bel et bien fini.

Quelle idiote! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il laisserait tomber après des mois d'harcèlement? Ce matin quand je l'avais croisé en ville, j'aurais tellement du le suivre sans broncher au lieu de l'envoyer proprement chier… J'aurais du l'écouter quand il m'avait dit qu'il s'en prendrait au gens que j'aime, je pensais qu'au pire des cas, il allait menacer un des gars du club. Tout aurait été plus facile, les gars savent se défendre et il aurait regretté amèrement de s'en être prit à moi.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait tout prévu, sachant que je suis orgueilleuse et que j'en parlerai seulement à ma meilleure amie, il était revenu ici sans que personne ne le sache, louant un motel miteux sous un faux nom, lui donnant un alibi béton à New York. Rien ne pourrait le relier au crime, sauf Sam… j'aurais du y penser ! Putain mais quel merdier ! J'ai comme l'impression que cette fois ci, je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne, au fil des mois j'avais eu beaucoup de chances de me sortir de ses griffes à chaque fois. Mais cette fois c'est différent, il allait pouvoir faire de moi son joujou avant de me tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Il m'avait prévenu qu'un jour viendrai où je paierai pour tout.

J'arrivais au point de rencontre et tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'est de la sauver et ce à n'importe quel prix. La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux me laissa sous le choc. Sa voiture derrière lui, portes grandes ouvertes et le moteur en marche me montrant qu'il était prêt à partir rapidement. Debout derrière la porte du conducteur, il braquait une arme sur la tête de Sam, qui elle,était juste devant lui. Je voyais dans ces yeux qu'elle me suppliait de la sauver et je me demandais encore comment tout cela était possible.

'' Je suis la, personne ne m'a suivi, je t'en supplie laisse la partir!''

'' La laisser partir ? '' Me répondis Steve avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Décidément je vais devoir faire plus que ca pour qu'elle reparte saine et sauve.

'' Prend-moi à sa place, tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux, me violer, me battre, me tuer j'en ai rien à foutre, mais laisse la partir elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ca. C'est entre toi et moi. Personne ne saura rien, elle ne dira rien et les gars ne te pourchasseront pas, ils ne savent même pas que je suis sortie ou même que tu existes. ''

Je savais très bien que je n'en réchapperai pas vivante et qu'il ferait durer le supplice. Toutes ces menaces, toutes ces choses sordides qu'il m'avait dites durant les derniers mois, il avait enfin la chance de les mettre à exécution. Je vis par l'expression de son visage et son sourire mauvais, qu'il n'attendait que ça, que je le supplie de le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec moi.

'' Parfait. De toute façon, elle pourra raconter ce qu'elle veut, personne ne la croira tout le monde sait que je suis à New York. J'ai déjà tout prévu. '' Disait-il en riant.

Je m'approchais tranquillement pour ne pas l'énerver ou lui faire croire que je voulais me battre comme les dernières fois.

'' Kat non! Il va te tuer!''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dès que tu peux court le plus loin d'ici possible et ne dit rien à personne! Tu m'entends? ''

Elle me fit signe que oui, ne réussissant pas à le dire de vive voix. Les larmes coulaient autant sur ses joues que les miennes.

Alors que j'étais maintenant devant elle à portée de bras, j'entendis le son de plusieurs Harley. Tout c'est passé si vite, en l'espace d'un seconde, il avait tiré et prit la fuite.

'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOON!'' Fut la seule chose que j'eue été capable de dire.

Le visage de ma meilleure amie venait de m'exploser au visage, projetant des bouts de cervelle et une quantité astronomique de son sang sur moi. Mes genoux refusant de m'obéir, venaient de tombés claquant contre l'asphalte et mes bras s'étaient ouverts automatiquement pour accueillir le corps de Sam. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler, par ma faute la personne de qui j'étais le plus proche venait d'être tuée devant moi de sang froid. Je m'étais mise à bercer son corps, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté la, coupée de la réalité n'entendant que mes larmes tombés sur son corps sans vie. Je sentais bien des bras cherchant à me relever ou prendre Sam de mes bras, mais je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces ne voulant pas la laisser partir. J'entendais des sons autour de moi, sans pour autant porter attention aux voix ou aux paroles dites.

Quand ils avaient enfin réussi à la détacher de mes bras, je m'étais relevé rejouant la scène à répétition dans ma tête, son regard désespéré quand j'étais arrivé, son regard affolé quand elle avait comprit que j'allais prendre sa place et maintenant son corps sans vie.

'' Kat, Kat! Est-ce que ca va ? '' Entendais-je reprenant conscience du monde extérieur

'' Kat réponds moi tu m'inquiètes…'' J'entendais Jax essayé d'établir un contact avec moi, mais la vérité c'est que je lui en voulais, j'en voulais à tous les gars d'être arrivé à se moment là et par le fait même de l'avoir fait tuée.

'' Fous-moi la paix ! C'est de ta faute, de votre faute !'' Dis-je en me retournant pour voir tous les gars me regarder la bouche grande ouverte ne sachant pas quoi faire : s'approcher ou reculer. Je sentis la furie se déchainer en moi, l'envie de frapper sur tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin, d'hurler à la terre entière toutes mes souffrances.

'' Pourquoi vous pointez ici hen ? Si je n'ai pas demandé d'aide, c'est que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, ca aurait au moins épargné la vie de Samantha! Vous étiez la pour moi quand Thomas est mort? Non. J'avais 8 ans, essayer de comprendre la mort de sa moitié c'était pas évident mais Sam était là. Quand Papa est mort par accident ou meurtre j'en suis pas encore certaine, m'avez-vous réconforté? Non tout le monde était trop centré sur eux-mêmes pour voir quand 2 ans je venais de perdre mon jumeau et mon père à l'âge de 8 et 10 ans, Sam elle était là. Quand maman est partie en cavale et qu'Abel a été kidnappé puis ensuite Tara avez-vous pensé deux secondes à moi qui suit rester derrière toute seule? Non jamais, Sam était là pour m'empêcher de penser que j'étais la prochaine sur la liste. Étiez-vous la toutes les fois où je suis rentrée de l'école effrayé parce qu'un mec psychopathe avait jeté son dévolu sur moi ? Avez-vous même déjà remarqué mes blessures? Sans parler de la quantité de drogue et d'alcool que j'ai consommé pour essayer de passer au travers d'une adolescence catastrophique? Sam avait vu tout ca elle, elle m'a aidé à me relever toutes les fois où je ne pensais pas pouvoir en être capable, elle était comme une sœur. Vous auriez au moins pu me laisser la sauver, me laisser prendre sa place. ''

Terminant mon speech à bout de souffle, un silence lourd s'installa et puis vinrent les sirènes de police et d'ambulance. J'étais énervé, énervé d'avoir rien fait pour la sauver peut importe qui je blâmais, j'avais besoin de sortir toute cette haine accumulée. Jax, Opie, Piney, Clay, Happy, Juice et même Tig me regardaient sans broncher ne sachant pas quoi répondre à tout ça, s'interrogeant tous silencieusement sur mes accusations. Clay s'approcha énervé surement à cause de mes doutes sur la mort de mon père, voulant me tirer par le bras pour me ressaisir et je le repoussai violemment.

'' T'as pas intérêt à essayer de me retenir!'' Dis-je m'approchant de Hale pour aller donner ma déposition.

Après avoir donné ma déposition, Hale me dit que je pouvais rentrer chez moi et qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver ce psychopathe. Honnêtement, le cadet de mes soucis. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, parler à ma mère pour m'assurer que l'enterrement de Samantha serait bien fait avec un discourt qu'elle lirait pour moi car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'allais fuir aussi loin que possible.

'' Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ou les gars te ramènent à la maison? ''

Je savais que les gars prendraient comme une insulte de partir avec Hale, surtout Jax probablement déjà blessé par mes paroles.

''Merci Hale, si tu pouvais me déposer chez ma mère j'apprécierais énormément.''

Sans jeter un seul regard derrière, je montai dans la voiture bien décidée à prendre ma vie en main.

Arrivé à la maison, je savais que j'avais peu de temps, Clay devait déjà avoir fait un compte rendu à maman, je décidai de jouer mon jeu intelligemment car je n'aurais pas deux chances de fuir. Je devais avoir le temps de rédiger ma lettre pour l'enterrement, prendre une douche (évidemment ça serait louche de quitter avec des vêtements imbibé de sang), prendre un petit bagage voulant voyager léger et passer prendre ma voiture au club.

''Salut maman''

''Oh sweetheart, j'suis tellement désolé pour Sam'' je savais que ma mère comprenait à quel point la situation était difficile. Elle me serra fort dans ses bras, me montrant que sur ce coup elle était belle et bien là. Malheureusement, un peu trop tard…

''Maman, j'ai besoin de toi et que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais faire, j'ai besoin de partir 2-3 jours me libérer l'esprit. Faire mon deuil…''

''Pas question chérie, tu dois rester protégé jusqu'à ce qu'on mettre la main sur ce fils de pute.'' Oula… Ça sera pas facile!

''Ce n'était pas une question, je vais m'éloigner, probablement aller voir grand-père à sa maison de retraite. Je serai très prudente, tu ne peux pas m'interdire ça, pas après tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je te promets que je reviens d'ici deux jours, je t'appellerai toutes les heures si il le faut mais j'ai besoin de cette liberté de savoir que je peux le faire moi-même sans chaperon.'' Précisant bien que je ne veux pas de prospect à mes trousses à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, jaugeant mes expressions afin de déceler un mensonge. Elle croyait tellement être capable de dire qui disait la vérité ou pas, mais avec les années j'avais apprise quelques astuces.

''Ok, j'imagine que je te dois bien ça. Tu devras m'appelé chaque matin et soir pour que je m'assure que l'autre taré t'as pas suivi comprit? Deux jours jeune fille et si tu ne reviens pas je te jure que j'viens te chercher par la peau des fesses!''

''Jure moi maman que personne ne me suivra se soir, assure toi de faire diversion, tu sais que Jax me laissera pas partir s'il le sait.''

''Dépêche toi d'aller prendre une douche, après on ira au club et je ferais diversion pour te laisser le temps de partir. T'as pas intérêt à m'embobiner hen?''

Un coup sortit de la douche, j'enfilai des vêtements confortables et prit quelques rechanges de surplus ainsi que tout l'argent que j'avais économisé et soigneusement caché que je mis dans mon ancien sac d'école fétiche (celui que Sam m'avait offert pour mes 14 ans), je pris 5 minutes pour rédiger quelques mots pour Sam et descendu rejoindre ma mère.

En route, le silence régnai, je savais que cela coutait à maman de me laisser partir même si elle ne savait pas que je ne reviendrai pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Elle m'avait déjà donné les instructions à suivre avant de partir de la maison m'assurant de pouvoir partir librement, je devais aller directement aux toilettes en entrant au club et sortir par la fenêtre s'y trouvant. Quand les autres allaient entendre ma voiture démarrer ma mère allait leur expliquer que j'avais besoin de solitude et que je serais de retour d'ici 2 jours. Pendant le trajet je glissai discrètement ma lettre dans le sac à main de ma mère m'assurant qu'elle ferait en sorte que je ne sois pas oublier lors des obsèques.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta dans le parking du garage, je pris une grande inspiration et regarda maman.

''Merci.''

Elle hocha simplement sa tête, n'ayant rien d'autre à rajouter.

En entrant dans le club, je ne leva pas les yeux gardant mon regard au sol n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter ma famille après tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Le seul qui tenta de m'approcher sur mon trajet vers la salle de bain c'était Happy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait eu un comportement très étrange ces derniers jours. Je n'avais même pas essayé de l'écouter fonçant tout droit sur mon objectif. Un coup arrivé, je fermai la porte à clé, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Je couru vers mon bébé, ma voiture, encore une chose qui me rappela Sam. Combien d'heures on a passé ensemble à refaire la mécanique… Même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, SAMCRO était tout ce qui me restait et je savais que vivre sans eux allait être aussi difficile que de vivre sans Sam. Je tournai le contact, et roulai aussi vite que possible loin de Charming.

** Fin du flash back **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je secoue ma tête pour chasser ces images de ma tête, faut dire que cette soirée était la pire de ma vie mais l'année qui a suivi ne fut pas mieux. J'avais cru que partir loin de toutes les shits du club et de tout ce qui me rappelait Sam allait m'aider. Je pensais aussi que je pouvais m'occuper moi-même de Steve, ayant grandit autour du club, je les avais déjà vu s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes mais j'avais tord sur tout la ligne, encore une fois.

Bon maintenant, je devais me trouver une voiture vite fait pour sortir le plus rapidement possible du territoire des Mayans. Heureusement qu'à la sortie des aéroports il y avait toujours une trainée de taxi.

''Bonj-''

''Amenez-moi au plus proche locateur de voitures.'' Dis-je au chauffeur lui coupa la parole, lui montrant que je n'étais pas d'humeur à discussion.

Une fois arrivé, je lui lançai un billet et sorti vite fait de la voiture et me dirigea directement vers le petit bâtiment faisant office de bureau.

''Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'une voiture pour une semaine, la moins chère et le plus vite possible, svp.'' Dis-je en entrant, essayant d'être ferme mais polie.

''Ok, j'ai besoin de 2-3 informations, d'un montant d'acompte et d'une signature, ensuite vous pourrez partir avec la Toyota Corolla 2000 là-bas.'' Pointant la dernière voiture au fond de la cour. Je ne regardais même pas sachant déjà que j'aurais une voiture pourrie vu le prix indiqué sur le contrat.

''Votre nom?''

''Katherine Teller'' Il leva la tête, je vis à travers ses yeux qu'il connaissait mon nom mais il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de terminer de remplir le formulaire.

Après avoir tout réglé et donner l'acompte, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la voiture ne voulant pas traîner dans le coin plus longtemps que nécessaire. ''J'en connais plusieurs qui vont profiter de ce tas de merde pour rire de moi longtemps.'' Dis-je en soupirant.

Il me restait plus qu'une heure de route avant d'atteindre Charming, je devais penser vite au meilleur moyen de ramener mon cul là-bas. M'approchant de la ville, j'ai du éviter les routes principales, n'ayant absolument pas envie de me faire reconnaître trop tôt. Premier arrêt, le cimetière.

Une fois dans le stationnement, mon cœur battait la chamade, c'était le début d'une longue journée… Les mains agrippées sur le volant, je pris de grandes inspirations pour me donner le courage de sortir de la voiture et faire face au deuil.

''Allez Kat, il le faut!'' Me dis-je pour moi-même en sortant du véhicule.

Je décidai de commencer par la tombe de Papa et Thomas. Une fois devant les deux pierres côte à côte représentant ce qui reste de la moitié de ma famille, je m'arrêtai pas trop sure de ce que je devais faire. Je m'assoyais et remarqua rapidement les deux bagues SO et NS déposer sur la pierre tombale de papa. Apparemment, Jax était venu les visiter dernièrement…

Au bout d'environ 20 minutes, je pris la décision qu'il était temps d'affronter celle de Sam. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur leurs tombes, je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas laisser échapper les larmes qui menacent de sortir.

Ça m'a prit environ 15 minutes pour trouver celle de Sam, ne sachant pas exactement où elle avait été enterrée. Je laissai mes genoux tomber sur l'herbe, levant mon bras pour caresser du bout des doigts les écritures gravées sur sa pierre.

'' Samantha Petterson, 2 février 1993 - 22 août 2011, Repose en paix, chère fille, chère sœur.''

Mes doigts restèrent sur le dernier mot, sachant qu'il m'était adressé car Samantha était enfant unique. Je ne pus retenir toutes mes larmes, me laissant aller au chagrin. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas réussi à exprimer sa perte, restant figée dans la période du déni.

'' Jamais je ne me pardonnerai ton départ, à cause de moi t'a pas eu le temps de réaliser tes rêves aussi simple soit-il… Trouver l'amour, te marier et avoir des enfants. On a prit ta vie à la place de la mienne et rien que j'ai fait ou que je ferais ne pourra changer ça. Tu me manques et tu me manqueras toujours…'' réussis-je à dire au travers de mes sanglots. Sur ce, je me levai et couru jusqu'à la voiture, comme si m'éloigner allait chasser ma peine.

Après avoir reprit mes esprits et effacer les larmes de mon visage, je devais maintenant affronter les vivants. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient réagir à mon retour. J'avais appelé ma mère trois fois depuis mon départ et chaque fois la réaction obtenue me laissait présager que mon retour ferait l'effet d'une bombe. Abandonner sa famille est jugé comme une trahison et la trahison chez SAMCRO, n'est pas quelque chose de pardonnable. J'espère qu'au fond de chacun d'entre eux, il leur reste assez d'amour envers moi pour me pardonner.

J'aperçois maintenant au loin les grilles et la pancarte TELLER-MORROW, mes mains et mes jambes se sont mis aussi tôt à trembler violemment. Peut-être ne suis-je toujours pas prête à les affronter? De toute façon prête ou pas, j'entrai dans le stationnement et je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Rapidement je repérai les gars au fond de la cour en train de discuter aux tables à pic-nic et dieu merci je n'avais pas encore été repéré! Je remarque que mon ancienne place juste à coté de celle inscrit Gemma, affichait encore mon nom et qu'il n'y avait personne de stationner, alors j'en profitai pour prendre la place. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vis Jax se levé et marché vers le stationnement, d'un air plus qu'énervé. M'avait-t-il déjà reconnu ?

''Hey! T'as pas remarqué que c'est un endroit réservé? Crit-il en pointant le panneau avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Alors, il ne m'a pas reconnu… J'ouvre la portière sans sortir du véhicule, toujours dos à lui.

''Tu vas vite fait changer de place!'' Continua t-il de crier.

C'est alors que je me décidai à prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me retourner. Il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée et figea les yeux grands ouverts. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je vis Gemma sortir du bureau comme une furie, surement alerté par les cris.

''Putain, Jax c'est quoi encore ton fucking problème?'' Dit-elle juste avant de me voir. Instantanément, elle fonça droit sur moi et me serra dans ses bras tellement fort que je pouvais presque attendre mes os craqués.

''Oh sweetheart'' chuchota t'elle dans mon oreille.

''Maman'' dis-je avant de la serrer aussi fort que je pouvais à mon tour en fourrant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son odeur m'avait tellement manquée, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Alors que maman relâchait son étreinte, je vis dans ses yeux que malgré le fait qu'elle soit contente de me voir, je n'allais pas m'en sauver comme ça. Elle était énervée, vraiment énervée. Je tournais mon regard sur Jax qui à l'expression de son visage ne semblant toujours pas croire que c'était bel et bien moi devant lui. Une demi-seconde plus tard j'avais changé de bras pour ceux de Jax.

''Kat, tu m'as tellement manqué!''

''Toi aussi frérot, tellement!'' Réussis-je à dire les larmes au bord des yeux.

''Qu'est ce qui t'as prit bon dieu, de partir comme ça? T'as pas idée à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi, y'aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi!''

''Désolé…'' fut la seule chose que j'eus été capable de dire.

J'entendis les gars s'approcher derrière, surement se demandant qui pouvait attirer autant d'attention de la part de Jax et Gemma.

Chibs fut le premier à me reconnaitre et m'enlacer. ''Lass, c'est bien toi ?'' Toujours aussi craquant avec son bel accent irlandais. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire en forme de réponse. Ensuite Bobby, qui se contenta de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Et puis vint Opie, qui me fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était si bon d'être enfin à la maison. Évidemment s'en suivit de Juice et Piney. Le câlin de Tig fut facile à différencier vu sa main fermement agrippé à mon cul.

''Hey !''

''Ben quoi, fallait bien que je touche voir si rien n'avait changé.'' Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

''Tig, sale pervers!'' Crièrent les gars tous en même temps.

''C'est bon de voir qu'il y a des choses qui changent pas.'' Dis-je en souriant.

J'avais tellement imaginé le pire en arrivant, que de voir à quel point ils étaient tous content de me voir libérait un poids immense de sur mes épaules. Je savais bien que tout n'étais pas rose, que j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Avec tout ce que je leur ai balancé à la gueule avant de partir de la façon dont je suis partie, j'allais rendre des comptes ça c'est certain!

'' Où est Clay ?''

'' Dans le clubhouse probablement.''

'' Je vais le chercher'' Dit Juice en s'éloignant.

Le suivant des yeux et c'est à se moment là que j'aperçus Happy, encore assis sur une des tables près de la porte. Immédiatement mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, même après 1 an d'absence il me faisait toujours autant d'effets. Nos regards se croisèrent et ce que j'y vis me fichu la chère de poule. Son regard noir et son visage glacial me transperçait avec une telle rage que je me demandais presque encore comment c'était possible qu'il ne m'est pas déjà tué. Il se leva, se retourna et entra dans le clubhouse en claquant la porte tellement fort que les pentures avaient presque arrachées.

Jax ayant suivi des yeux la scène venant de se dérouler, s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille : '' Beaucoup de choses se sont passés pendant ton absence et certaines personnes ont très mal prises ton départ.''

Encore sous le choc de la réaction d'Happy, je regardais mon frère ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Jax et Sam étaient les deux seules personnes à qui je me confiais, il savait donc ce qu'Happy représentait pour moi.

'' J'imagine que je devais m'attendre à ce que certaines personnes prennent mal mon retour et ne veuillent plus de moi dans les parages…'' dis-je tournant mon regard vide vers l'endroit où il était.

''T'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de temps pour digérer ton retour.'' Mettant son bras sur mes épaules en signe de réconfort.

''Mais Jax, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est dans cet état, c'est pas comme si je représentais quelque chose pour lui.''

Jax m'entraina peu à peu vers les tables pour que je puisse m'asseoir et que nous puissions avoir un peu plus de discrétion.

'' Kat y'a tellement de choses que tu sais pas…'' dit-il avant de s'arrêter pour réfléchir.

''Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais avant ton départ, il nous avait demandé à moi, Clay et maman l'autorisation de faire de toi sa Old Lady.'' J'étais bouche bée et mon cerveau roulait à 120 km/h. Comment était-ce possible? J'ai rien vu venir…

''Hap? Non impossible! ''

'' Quand il est venu me voir pour en parler, j'y croyais pas tu sais. Happy ne c'était jamais intéressé à la vie de couple et depuis le temps que je le connaissais j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il le ferait. Il semblait vraiment vouloir quelque chose comme ça avec toi mais j'étais pas certain de vouloir que tu sois avec le killer. Il a toujours été fidèle au club, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'aurait jamais rien tenté aussi longtemps que Clay, Gemma et moi ne serions pas tous d'accord. Tu sais Kat, avec tous les problèmes que le club a apporté à Tara… je voulais pas tout ça pour toi. Je savais ce que tu ressentais pour lui et je savais aussi que t'avais aucune idée de l'intérêt qu'il te portait. T'as grandit ici avec nous et tout ce que ça apporte autour : les gars, les crow-eaters, les guns, la violence et sans parler du reste. T'as toujours pensé qu'aucun des gars s'intéresseraient à toi de cette façon parce qu'ils t'ont tous vu grandir et faut dire que Clay et Mom ne les auraient pas laissés vivant s'ils avaient tenté quoi que se soit. Bref tout ça pour dire que, Mom, elle voulait tellement de toi pour prendre sa suite en tant qu'Old Lady, qu'elle avait déjà donné son accord. Clay, avec lui ça avait été un peu plus difficile, tu te souviens qu'à chaque fois qu'on t'envoyait une protection, il envoyait Happy?''J'hochais la tête pour dire oui restant très attentive pour la suite.

''Hey bien c'était pour le tester, d'un pour voir s'il était capable d'assurer ta protection et de deux pour voir s'il allait tenter quoi que se soit avant d'avoir son approbation. Après 2-3 mois, Clay donna finalement son accord, restait plus que moi. J'avais eu le temps d'y penser et après mure réflexion je me suis dis qu'après tout ce n'était pas à moi d'en décider mais à toi. Alors je lui donna mon accord.''

Il attendit quelques instants cherchant mon regard avant de continuer.

''Ce soir là, je crois d'après ce que j'ai vu de votre échange dans le couloir qu'il avait prévu de te faire comprendre son intérêt. Jusqu'à ce que tu le repousses et que tu prennes ce fichu appel. Il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors quand tu t'es faufilé dans ta chambre pour que personne entende ta conversation, il est venu me chercher me disant simplement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi. Voyant que tu répondais pas, j'ai enfoncé ta porte et comprit que t'avais prit la fuite. On a tous sauté sur nos bikes pour te rattraper. La suite, humm… tu l'as connais.'' Juste à l'idée de ce qu'il essayait de ne pas dire, les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues. Il caressa ma joue pour me réconforter et je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule cherchant encore plus de réconfort. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle?

''Tout est de ma faute Jax, j'ai tout fait de travers.''

''Non, tu pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer comme tu pouvais pas savoir ce qu'Happy ressentait pour toi.''

''Ressentait, alors j'ai vraiment gâché ma seule chance avec lui ?'' Dis-je d'un ton faible et désespéré

'' Se soir là, quand tu nous as balancé tes accusations en pleine face et que t'es parti avec Hale, Kat je te jure j'avais jamais vu Happy comme ça. Faut dire qu'on était tous assez tendus après ce qui venait de se passer. Unser nous avait coincé, on devait faire nos dépositions ce qui nous a empêcher de vous suivre. Sachant que tu irais à la maison, Clay a appelé Mom pour lui faire un résumé et pour qu'elle s'assure que tu viennes nous rejoindre au club. Fallait qu'on sache tout pour pouvoir assurer ta sécurité et comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Happy a essayé de t'arrêter quand t'es rentré. T'as même pas osé regarder aucun d'entre nous et t'as foncé droit aux toilettes. Quand on a entendu l'impala démarrer, t'as même pas idée du chaos que ça a causé dans le club. Tout le monde était fou de rage que tu foutes le camp comme ça, spécialement Happy et Clay. Gemma a réussi à nous retenir pendant 10-15 minutes et le temps qu'on sorte t'était déjà loin… Quand finalement au bout d'une semaine on a comprit que tu ne reviendrais pas, Happy est parti pendant 2 mois sans donner de nouvelles, quand il est revenu personne a posé de questions. Honnêtement, j'ai aucune idée si tu as encore tes chances avec lui.'' Finit-il avec amertume.

'' Petite conne, t'as trahit notre confiance et tu croyais vraiment que tout le monde sauterait de joie à ton retour? Je t'avais prévenu de pas m'embobiner et la première chose que t'as fait, c'est de me tourner le dos.'' Cracha ma mère, qui c'était rapprocher pour entendre la fin de la conversation.

''Désoler…'' Fut encore la seule réponse sortant de ma bouche. J'étais sous le choc, je pensais que j'étais prête à affronter mon retour mais avec toutes ces révélations, je ne l'étais pas.

''Hey babygirl , t'as finalement décider de pointer ton cul ici?'' Et maintenant c'était le tour de Clay, putain de merde, je sens que la journée est loin d'être finit. Je savais que Clay voudrait ma peau pour leurs avoir tourné le dos, si y'a bien une chose que je savais c'était bien ça.

''Alors quoi, j'ai même pas droit à un câlin moi? Surprise par sa réaction, je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et je sautai dans ses bras. Depuis la mort de mon père, Clay m'a toujours considéré comme sa propre fille, ce qui impliquait d'être plus dur avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Les moments de tendresse entre nous étaient rares, même presque qu'inexistants. Le fait que lui veuille de moi et ce même après tout ce qui c'était passé, me redonnait espoir. Cela voulait dire que tout finirait par prendre place, à un moment ou à un autre.

'' Tu sais que tu va avoir des comptes à rendre jeune fille ? '' Me dit-il en rompant notre étreinte.

''Oui, Clay, j'ai beaucoup d'explications à donner, à tout le monde je pense. Penses-tu que ça peut attendre demain? Disons que la journée est déjà assez éprouvante, j'ai besoin de me reposer pour reprendre mes esprits, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup..''

''Ok, mais si tu tentes de fuir d'ici la, je te préviens c'est moi qui appui sur la gâchette.'' Me montrant que je n'y réchapperai pas. ''Ton ancienne chambre au club est libre, ce soir il y aura un party.'' Sur ce il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le garage rejoindre les gars. Jax me donna un baiser sur le front et suivi le même chemin que Clay, probablement pour régler quelques trucs pour le club, ce qui me laissa seule avec Mom.

Nous restâmes assises une à coté de l'autre sans rien dire, je sais qu'elle attendait que je brise le silence. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, une des règles de son code d'honneur. Ne sachant pas trop sur quel terrain je m'engageais, je devais peser chaque mot que j'allais dire.

''Maman, je suis désoler de t'avoir trahie ce soir là, je sais que tu connais mes raisons de le faire et que cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Mais comme je te l'ai dit j'avais besoin de partir et c'était ma seule chance de le faire. J'ai déjà fait face à certaines des conséquences de mon départ avant même de revenir, et je sais que j'ai eu tord. Je sais que je devrais regagner ta confiance et que c'est un long chemin que j'ai à parcourir avant d'y parvenir mais laisse-moi ma chance de le faire. Stp.''

''Crois pas que je te laisserai remettre la merde ici, ton départ a foutu le chaos dans baraque. Tu vas devoir travailler pour regagner ma confiance et ne pense pas que j'ai oublié quel genre de bitch t'es capable d'être, n'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ait prit le blâme pour t'avoir laissé partir.'' Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle se retourna seulement pour rajouter avec un demi-sourire : ''T'as droit à ta deuxième chance, tu fais encore partie de cette famille.'' Et puis, elle disparu à l'intérieur du bureau.

Je décidai de profite du fait d'être seule pour aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain et peut-être dormir un peu, connaissant les gars se soir on allait se coucher tard. Je décidai d'aller prendre mon sac que j'avais laissé dans la voiture. Au moment où je fermai la portière, je vis Happy sortir en trombe du club. Il se dirigea directement vers son bike et sortie de la cour en moins de deux.

'' Au moins une chose que j'aurais pas à gérer tout de suite.'' Me dis-je pour moi-même me dirigeant vers le clubhouse.

Après m'être lavé le visage, j'allais directement dans mon ancienne chambre et m'allongea. Je repensais aux révélations de Jax sur Happy et de la façon dont j'avais été accueillit par chacun. Certes, il restait encore beaucoup de problèmes à gérer mais dans l'ensemble les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées. J'avais en prime quelques heures devant moi pour me reposer avant les festivités de ce soir.

**Note d'auteure : J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, le prochain chapitre sera évidemment à propos du party et du lendemain où Kat devra s'expliquer sur ses actions. Hésitez pas à faire des reviews, ça va m'encourager à continuer si je sais que certain aime l'histoire. Je posterai le prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours car je suis déjà en train de travailler dessus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

Quand je me suis réveillée, après quelques heures de repos, j'étais surprise de me sentir aussi bien. Faut dire que c'était une des premières fois depuis 1 an où je me réveillais en me sentant en sécurité et sans avoir fait de cauchemars.

''C'est bien de se sentir chez soi!'' Soupirais-je de bonheur. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé des vêtements propres, je pris le chemin de la cuisine. J'avais faim, mon dernier repas datait déjà de 2 jours.

''Hey marmotte, t'as bien dormit ?''

''Jax, j'ai dormi 1 ou 2 heures, ça fait pas de moi une marmotte!''

''T'as dormit 4 heures en pleine journée chérie, alors oui ça fait de toi une marmotte !'' Dit-il en rigolant

'' Hum je pensais pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps, j'avais vraiment besoin de repos faut croire.''

'' Au faite, avant que j'oublie Mom veut te voir.''

''Ok. Sais-tu où je peux la trouver?''

''Probablement dans son bureau, sinon tu peux essayer de l'appeler sur son pré-payé.''

''Jax, j'ai pas vos numéros, j'ai même pas de téléphone!'' Dis-je en riant

''Va voir mom et d'ici ce soir je vais t'en trouver un.''

''Ok, merci frerot.''

''De rien, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois revenue.'' Dit-il en s'approchant pour me donner un câlin. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras pour lui montrer qu'il m'avait manqué aussi notant au passable son odeur. Un mélange de cuir, cigarette, whiskey, huile à moteur et gas qui me rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs car tous les hommes de ma vie portaient cette odeur si masculine.

''T'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué toi aussi!'' Il me fit un beau sourire avant de retourner au garage pour travailler.

J'entrepris de me faire un sandwich rapidement, que j'avalai en quelques bouchées.

Passant par la cour pour atteindre le bureau, je remarquais les gars en train de travailler dans le garage. Ils étaient tous en train de rigoler jusqu'au moment où ils remarquèrent que je les regardais. Évidemment, ils devaient parler de moi car ils se sont tous remis au travail faisant mine de rien. Je souris et repris mon chemin vers le bureau.

''Maman, tu voulais me voir ?''

''Oui chérie, je voulais savoir où est ta voiture?''

''Dans mon parking, à la même place où je l'ai mise ce matin.'' Je savais très bien qu'elle voulait parler de MA voiture, mon bébé. Comment pouvais-je expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas l'impala sans expliquer le reste ?

''Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ce tas de merde!'' Dit-elle en regardant la vieille Toyota

''C'est compliqué maman…''

''Dis-moi pas que tu l'as vendu ? Après tout l'argent et le temps que tu as investi dans cette voiture, je peux pas croire que tu t'en es débarrassé!''

''C'est plus compliqué que ça, crois-moi. J'expliquerai tout en même temps demain.'' Dis-je détournant les yeux. Je ne savais déjà pas comment j'allais trouver le courage de tout déballer demain, je n'avais pas du tout envie de commencer aujourd'hui.

''Ok. Mais demain, tu devras répondre à toutes mes questions et tout expliquer dans les moindres détails.''

''Est-ce que les autres sont au courant pour mes appels?''

''Ouais. On a essayé de retracer tes appels pour te retrouver et je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à pister ta voiture. T'es une petite futé, j'imagine que tu faisais exprès de raccrocher en moins de 2 minutes chaque fois pour qu'on ne puisse pas retracer l'appel.''

''J'ai été à bonne école maman, c'est toi qui m'a tout apprit. Ne m'en veut pas trop, je savais que c'était mieux comme ça, pour vous.''

''Pour nous?''

''J'ai pas voulu vous amenez plus de problèmes que vous aviez déjà. Ça pas été facile, chaque fois que j'ai entendu ta voix au téléphone j'ai eu envie de revenir…''

''T'aurais du revenir, ta place est ici avec ta famille. Quelques soient tes problèmes ont auraient pu t'aider et te garder en sécurité.''

''Si tout avait été si simple, je serais revenue plus tôt mais c'était pas le cas. T'inquiète pas, je répondrais à toutes tes questions et celle des autres aussi, demain.''

''T'as intérêt! Dès que les gars auront finit les deux voitures, je ferme le garage. Ce soir on fête le retour de la princesse! '' Dit-elle tout enthousiaste. J'imagine qu'elle a déjà appelé tous les chapitres en renfort, elle a toujours eu tendance à exagérer pour les partys.

''Parlant de ce soir, t'as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?''

''Le bar a besoin d'être rempli, prend un des gars avec toi pour t'aider et va au magasin de liqueur. Ramène beaucoup de bières et de fort, va y'avoir beaucoup de monde ici et je veux pas qu'on manque d'alcool.'' Dit-elle en me tendant une liasse de billets dans une main et ses clés dans l'autre.

''J'ai pas envie qu'on voit ma fille dans cette putain de boîte à merde!'' Rajoute-t-elle voyant mon regard confus.

En me rendant au garage, je ricanais après avoir compté la liasse et m'être rendu compte de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'elle m'envoyait acheter.

''Quelqu'un de dispo pour venir au magasin avec moi?''

''Désolé le shopping c'est pas notre truc lady!''

''Tig, je ne parlais pas de shopping, Gemma a besoin de remplir le bar pour se soir. À moins que vous décidez d'être sobre…'' Dis-je avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

''Moi je veux bien, laisse moi 2 minutes et je te rejoins.'' Répondit Opie avant d'aller laver ses mains pleines d'huile à moteur.

''Notre sauveur!'' Dit Jax et tout le monde rigola.

J'entrai dans le club chercher ma sacoche et quand je ressorti je vis Opie sur sa moto.

'' Tu penses pouvoir ramener pour 1000 dollars d'alcool sur ta moto ?''

''Tu proposes quoi? J'embarquerai certainement pas dans ta voiture, ça pourrait porter atteinte à ma réputation.'' Je souriais lui en lui montrant les clés.

''Gem m'a donne ses clés ton honneur restera intact.''

J'étais contente que se soit Opie qui venait avec moi, il avait toujours été comme un grand frère pour moi et j'avais envie de rattraper le temps perdu.

'' Alors dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois pas arrivé avec ton Impala?''

Pas encore…

'' Si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer. Et je ne voudrais surtout pas être obligé de porter l'alcool toute seule.'' Il rigola et comprit que je ne voulais pas en parler car il ne rajouta rien à se sujet.

'' J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, j'aimerais te la présenter ce soir.'' J'étais contente pour lui, après ce qui était arrivé à Donna, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et des enfants. Opie a toujours été un des meilleurs gars que je connaisse, s'il n'avait pas été un grand frère pour moi peut-être aurions nous été ensemble.

''Avec plaisir, je suis contente pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureux. Alors comment s'appelle t'elle?''

''Lyla, avant que quelqu'un d'autre te le dise… C'est une pornstar.''

''Peu importe ce qu'elle fait pour gagner sa vie, si tu l'as choisi c'est que c'est quelqu'un de bien.'' Dis-je en lui souriant.

''Et toi? Quelqu'un dans ta vie? Les belles filles comme toi restent pas seules longtemps.''

''Non… personne.''

''Tu penses encore à Happy?''

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question, oui j'avais jamais arrêté de penser à lui. Mais après ce que j'avais entendu aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il était temps que je passe à autres choses.

''Honnêtement, je sais pas quoi te répondre Ope, disons juste que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me fasse tourner la tête comme lui.''

Il me répondit avec un hochement de tête. Il avait toujours réussit à me comprendre et ça avait toujours été facile pour moi de me confier à lui. Il savait quand parler et quand se taire.

Après avoir prit tout se dont on aurait besoin pour le club, nous avons chargé le tout à l'arrière du VUS. Une fois arrivé au clubhouse, il appela les prospects pour vider et ranger toute les marchandises. Je remarquais l'ajout de plusieurs motos, visiblement j'avais raison, plusieurs chapitres s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion. Les partys de SAMCRO étant connus pour être les meilleurs.

En entrant dans le club, la première chose que je remarquai c'était les sweetbuts. Comment des filles pouvaient descendre aussi bas? La plupart d'entre elles, avaient déjà été baisés par tous les gars des environs, plusieurs fois. DÉ-GOU-TANT. Je me demande si elles espèrent vraiment qu'un jour certain d'entre eux les prennent comme Old Lady parce que vraiment les chances étaient plus que mince. Les Sons ne prennent pas n'importe qui comme Old lady, ils aiment contrôlé et possédé leur chatte. C'est comme ça que les vraies femmes du club obtiennent ce qu'elles ont. Si elles sont assez bien pour avoir eu la chance de porter la crow d'un des gars du club, elles méritent amplement le respect de tous.

''Hey, mais si c'est pas la belle princesse de retour parmi nous!''

''Hey Koz, long time no see, comment tu vas ?''

''Mieux que certains…'' Faisant référence à Happy assis au fond de la salle, en train de siroté son whiskey et de me dévisager.

Au courant de la soirée, Opie me présenta Lyla, elle semblait vraiment gentille. Les gars passèrent un par un pour me saluer ou me donner une accolade dépendamment de qui s'était. Happy semblait de plus en plus irrité devant la scène qui se déroulait et j'avais le pressentiment que ce soir une bombe allait explosée. Après quelques shooters, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. J'allai m'asseoir sur une des tables à l'extérieur et m'allumai une cigarette. J'entendis quelqu'un sortir derrière moi, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner sachant que j'allais savoir rapidement de qui il s'agissait.

''T'as finit ton petit cirque?'' Il n'était visiblement pas de très bonne humeur. Content ou pas j'allais prendre une chance de lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire.

''Hey Happy… je sais pas trop de quoi tu parles mais je prends l'occasion pour te dire que je suis désolée d'être partie comme ca. Je tiens à dire que je ne savais pas, Jax m'a tout raconter ce matin.''

Pendant deux bonnes minutes, il ne répondit rien. Rien d'anormal venant d'Happy, il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer dans de longues discussions.

''Mouais, t'es toujours aussi pute à ce que je vois, les gars sont tous après toi, tu dois aimer ça avoir toute l'attention!''

Putain mais pour qui il se prend lui? Me traiter de pute moi?

''C'est quoi ton problème Hap, vraiment ? Me traiter pute? Ça t'as soulagé? Dis-je en m'énervant.

''Ce qui me soulagerait, ça serait de te voir prendre tes affaires et foutre le camp. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux.''

''T'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, je suis là à essayer de calmer les choses et de te dire que je suis désoler de la façon dont je suis parti et tu me traites comme de la merde. Redescend de ton nuage, je suis ici pour y rester. C'est chez moi ici et c'est pas un trou du cul qui va me chasser!'' Criais-je.

''Attention à comment tu me parles pétasse, t'as pas ta place ici. Les lâches ont pas leur place ici.''

''PFF TROU DU CUL! Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles, t'as aucune idée de ce qui m'a poussé à partir! Je suis partie pour vous protégez de mes problèmes, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laisser tout ceux que j'aime derrière pour aller me faire une petite vie tranquille pensant que je valais mieux que vous? T'es vraiment un enculé de me parler comme si j'étais rien, comme si j'étais une pute! Ce que je suis loin d'être étant donné que je suis vierge! OUI PUTAIN, VIERGE PARCE QUE LE SEUL QUE J'AI VOULU DANS MON LIT C'ÉTAIT TOI CONNARD! Contrairement à moi, tu fourres ta queue partout et à voir les espèces de salopes qui vous servent de chattes, même de l'eau de javel serait pas assez pour te la nettoyé! Alors vient pas me traiter de lâche ou me dire que je suis pas fidèle au club parce que t'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai enduré pour vous garder loin de tout ça dans la dernière année.'' Hurlais-je à bout de nerfs.

En voulant retourner à l'intérieur, je remarquais que presque tout le monde était sorti, probablement alerté par mes cris et avait tous assisté à notre échange.

Happy était plus que bouillant de rage, jamais une femme n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. Plusieurs gars étaient déjà devant lui essayant de le retenir de me frapper. C'était pas dans sa nature de frapper les femmes mais après ce que je venais de lui cracher à la gueule il était hors de contrôle. Je ne pris pas la peine de rester la et m'engouffra dans le club. Je me dirigeai directement vers le bar, j'avais besoin de me noyer dans l'alcool.

'' Prospect, donne moi une bouteille de Jack et un verre.''

Il hocha la tête et me donna ce que je lui avais demandé.

''Alors, vierge hen?''

''Tig, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier là!''

''Tout doux, tigresse. Je suis simplement venu voir si t'étais ok.''

''Ouais, ça ira mieux quand j'aurais vidé la bouteille.''

Je remarquai du coin de l'œil que tout le monde était revenu et qu'Happy s'était accoté sur le mur au bout du bar les bras croisés, écoutant notre conversation. J'allais tout faire pour le provoquer encore plus. Je finis mon verre d'un seule coup et regarda Tig le pervers, parfait c'est exactement lui dont j'avais besoin.

''Tig, penses-tu que tu pourrais y remédier?'' Dis-je mielleusement en m'asseyant sur ses genoux et entourant mes bras autour de son coup.

''Euh princesse, bien que se soit pas l'envie qui manque, je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée-''

Je ne le laissais pas terminé et je l'embrassais fougueusement avec la langue. Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de me repousser, Happy me tira fermement par le bras.

''C'est quoi encore ton problème, connard?''

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de m'entraîner de force jusque dans ma chambre. Un coup à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à clé. Ça me prit exactement 5 secondes pour éliminer toute trace d'alcool dans mon cerveau, et comprendre dans quel pétrin je venais de me mettre. Il me poussa contre le mur exactement de la même façon qu'il y a un an, mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de mon visage. L'expression de rage dans son visage me fit tellement peur que je figeai et mes mains se mirent à trembler. Il approcha sa tête et chuchota à mon oreille :

''Vierge, pour moi.'' Sa voix cassée et son souffle dans mon coup me firent frissonnés alors que le désir prenait peu à peu la place de la peur.

Il se rapprocha et colla son corps au mien, prenant soin d'appuyer son entre-jambe gonflé contre mon corps. Son érection augmenta mon désir ce qui provoqua chez moi une onde de plaisir. Il recula sa tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux.

''Tu parles moins tout d'un coup, bonne chose sachant ce qui sort de ta bouche quand tu parles.''

Sur ce, il m'embrasse fougueusement descendant ses bras jusqu'à mon postérieur qu'il empoigna d'un coup pour me soulever. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et s'allongeait sur moi, il me débarrassa ensuite de tous mes vêtements sans détacher sa bouche de la mienne. Il se releva afin de se déshabiller et regarda mon corps avec un sourire ludique. Je vis le désir dans ses yeux, peut-être me voulait-il autant que moi je l'avais désiré toutes ces années.

''Parfaite putain!'' Grogna-t-il, reprenant place sur moi.

''Prends-moi Hap, fait moi tienne. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie.'' Dis-je entre deux baisers. Il empoigna ma poitrine entre ses mains râpeuses et pinça mes mamelons me faisant crier d'extase. Il descendit une de ses mains le long de mon corps pour venir me caresser le clitoris. Il mêla ensuite ses mains et sa bouche pour augmenter mon plaisir.

'' Tu va venir pour moi bébé, et tu va crier mon nom.''

''Oh oui Happy…continue''

Soudainement, une boule de plaisir se propagea dans mon corps et me fit hurler son nom, au même moment il introduisait deux doigts dans ma chatte afin d'optimiser mon orgasme.

''Prends-moi Happy, je te veux!''

'' À qui t'appartient?''

''À toi Happy, seulement toi.'' Je sentis sa queue entré doucement dans mon corps, il savait que j'étais vierge et il voulait laisser le temps à mon corps de s'y habituer. Au début, j'avais mal même malgré le fait qu'il y allait doucement mais je savais que c'était normal. Tranquillement la douleur fit place au plaisir, Happy remarqua le changement alors il augmenta la cadence me chevauchant comme un étalon.''

''Hum, tu es tellement serrée…'' Nous nous laissâmes prendre au plaisir et je sentis mon orgasme se former dans mon ventre.

'' À qui t'appartient?'' Je savais qu'il avait senti mon orgasme se former car ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus fort et rapide. Il voulait que j'hurle son nom encore et encore pour montrer que je lui appartenais et j'avais aucun problème avec ça, j'allais être sienne. Je laissai le plaisir me consumée et sachant qu'il y était presque lui aussi.

'' OHhh Happy!'' M'exclamais-je en le sentant se déverser à l'intérieur de moi.

Il se laissa rouler à coté de moi, reprenant son souffle. C'était de loin le plus beau moment de toute ma vie, j'appréhendais un peu la conversation qui allait s'en suivre mais je décidai de profiter du moment présent. Je me callais contre lui en mettant ma tête contre son torse et il leva son bras qu'il dépose ensuite sur mon épaule.

Il étira son autre bras pour atteindre son pantalon par terre et en sorti deux cigarettes et un briquet. Il m'en offrit une, qu'il m'alluma faisant pareil la sienne. Nous restâmes ainsi silencieusement le temps de fumer nos cigarettes ne sachant probablement ni un ni l'autre comment aborder la conversation.

'' Ne me reparle plus jamais comme tu l'as fait se soir, je ne suis pas de ceux qui acceptent le manque de respect.''

Je connaissais les règles, les femmes ne devaient jamais parler comme ça aux gars du club. J'avais osé lui répondre parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je savais aussi qu'Happy n'allait pas être facile à gérer et que j'allais devoir faire attention à ne jamais lui manquer de respect surtout après avoir vu de quoi il était capable.

'' Ok. Hum… Happy? Qu'est ce que je suis maintenant pour toi?'' Dis-je timidement. Je ne voulais surtout pas le brusquer et prendre une chance de perdre le peu que j'avais de lui mais je devais aussi savoir clairement où j'avais ma place à ses côtés.

''Mienne. Et t'as intérêt à t'en souvenir quand quelqu'un essaiera de t'approcher.'' Sa réponse me suffisait, du moins pour le moment.

''Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi?'' Dis-je en lui souriant.

C'était parti pour un deuxième round!

_Le lendemain matin…_

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux me remémorant chaque seconde de la nuit dernière, espérant que ce ne soit pas juste un rêve. Je me retournai afin de voir si Happy était toujours à mes côtés. Personne. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été utilisée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais été stupide de penser qu'il voudrait d'une Old Lady. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une chatte pour une nuit, comme d'habitude.

Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter le monde extérieur, j'avais envie de rester coucher toute la journée espérant que tout le monde aurait oublié qu'Happy était entré dans ma chambre et tous les sons qui s'en étaient suivis. Je n'avais pas envie non plus de devoir raconter à tout le monde comment la dernière année avait été catastrophique. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais donné ma parole à Clay, Gemma, Jax et au club entier que j'apporterais les réponses à leurs questions.

Je trainais mes pieds hors du lit, cherchant de quoi m'habiller. Café. J'avais besoin d'un bon café et d'une bonne dose de courage et tout allait bien se passer.

J'ouvrai la porte et inspecta le couloir avant d'y mettre le pied. Aucun son et aucune personne en vue. Je me dépêchais d'atteindre la cuisine et de me servir un café profitant d'un instant de répit. Alors que je sentais le liquide chaud et corsé descendre dans ma gorge, je vis ma mère entrer dans le club et se diriger vers moi.

''Bien dormit Sweetheart?'' Elle prit bien sûr le temps de m'inspecter de la tête au pied.

''Ouais…Où sont les gars?'' Elle tourna la tête pour me montrer que les portes de la chapelle étaient fermées.

''En réunion, dès qu'ils ont finit, ils vont nous appelés pour les rejoindre afin que tu puisses nous raconter ton année de fugitive.''

Comme de fait, Chibs sortit et nous fit signe de la tête.

''Allez Lass, on t'attend. Gemma aussi.''

Je pris mon café avec moi et entrai dans la chapelle, j'en avais grandement besoin sachant que je n'avais eu le temps que d'en prendre une seule gorgée. Tous les gars portèrent leur attention sur moi et mon regard croisa celui d'Happy, bien sûr indéchiffrable. Rien pour m'aider quoi.

''Euh, je sais pas trop où m'asseoir?'' Clay me fit signe de prendre la chaise libre à coté d'Happy, à l'autre bout de la table de façon à lui faire face et Gemma prit une chaise qui avait été posé à côté de Clay. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était effrayant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée.

'' Clay, je sais pas trop par où commencer, hum, y'a tellement de choses…''

''Commence par le début princesse, explique nous déjà depuis quand et pourquoi le psychopathe était après toi et ensuite tu nous diras tout d'à partir du soir où t'es parti. Si on a des questions au travers de ça tu pourras y répondre. On a tout notre temps, rien de prévu aujourd'hui exprès pour te donner le temps d'entrer dans les détails.''

Je pris deux bonnes gorgées de café tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Je sentis la main d'Happy sur ma cuisse, en signe d'appui. Je me suis peut-être imaginé trop vite qu'il m'avait utilisé. Je pris une grande respiration et commença mon récit.

''J'ai connu Steve au lycée, au début c'était rien d'autre qu'un gars qui semblait m'apprécier. J'avais refusé plusieurs fois des dates avec lui ne voulant pas impliqué des gens de l'extérieur dans notre cercle sachant ce que le club avait comme activité. Puis il est devenu plus insistant et je me suis dit que peut-être après un rendez-vous et lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, il arrêterait. Mais les choses ont juste empiré à partir de là. Je trouvais des lettres d'amour et des photos de moi avec mes amis ou avec vous dans mon casier. Il me menaçait de s'en prendre à Sam si je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. J'ai pas voulu vous mêlez à mes histoires d'adolescente, vous aviez d'autres chats plus important à fouetter, notamment les Mayans. Alors avec le caractère que Gemma m'a donné, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main et de pas me laisser faire. Un soir je l'ai attendu après l'école et je l'ai entraîné dans un coin à l'abri des regards. J'avais caché un bâton de baseball et je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devait me laisser tranquille où je finirais le boulot. Je pensais que de lui faire peur allait marcher. C'était le cas pendant environ deux mois, il m'évitait dans les couloirs et je ne recevais plus de lettres ou de photos. J'en avais parlé à Sam, étant donné qu'il m'avait menacé de lui faire mal je voulais qu'elle l'évite pour ne pas attirer les problèmes. Et puis un soir, j'ai du resté à l'école pour une retenue que j'avais écopée en arrivant trop souvent en retard. Il s'était caché dans ma voiture, à l'arrière. Quand j'ai voulu tourner le contact, il est sorti de sa cachette et a appuyé un couteau contre ma gorge. J'ai voulu atteindre le gun cacher entre les deux sièges, malheureusement il l'avait déjà prit. Il m'a obligé à rouler jusqu'à Lodi, où il m'a sorti de l'auto par les cheveux et s'est servi de moi comme putching a minutieusement évité mon visage, pour que je puisse faire semblant de rien et que personne ne voit mes blessures. Il a été interrompu par des gens qui passaient dans la rue et s'est sauvé. Je suis allée directement chez Sam et j'ai appelé Maman lui disant que j'allais dormir chez Sam pendant 2-3 jours pour pouvoir travailler sur un projet pour l'école.''

''Pourquoi t'as rien dit à ce moment là? '' Dit Jax.

''Parce que j'avais honte et un orgueil surdimensionné qui me faisait penser que je pouvais régler mes problèmes. Si vous auriez mis la main dessus, vous l'auriez tué et je voulais pas prendre la chance que vous fassiez de la prison tout ça à cause de moi. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il a continué à me harceler et me frapper chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Je ne me laissais pas faire, chaque fois il ne s'en sortait pas indemne et je réussissais à fuir. J'essayais d'être le moins souvent seule pour ne pas lui donner d'occasion de me coincer. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est introduit dans ma chambre-''

''QUOI? FILS DE PUTE, Dans MA maison?'' (Gemma)

''Putain, Kat!'' (Jax)

''Et t'as laissé tout ça se produire sans rien dire alors qu'on était tous la pour toi?'' (Chibs)

''J'espère pour lui qu'il est déjà mort.'' (Tig)

''Laissons la terminé j'ai bien envie de connaître la suite.'' (Clay)

Je sentis Happy presser sa main un peu plus fort contre ma cuisse, essayant de m'encourager et de se calmer.

''Il s'est introduit dans ma chambre, pendant mon sommeil et a essayé de me violer. J'avais mon propre gun appuyé contre ma tête et sa main devant ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je l'ai mordu et frapper dans les couilles avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me suis enfermé. J'y avais caché un autre gun, que je chargeai avant de retourner dans ma chambre et putain il avait disparu. Le lendemain c'était la dernière journée d'école et il était absent. J'ai questionné plusieurs personnes pour savoir où il était et ses amis m'ont répondu qu'il était parti plus tôt ayant eu une place à l'université de New York pour la session d'été. J'ai été sur mes gardes les semaines qui ont suivi mais j'ai réellement cru qu'il était parti pour de bon. Jusqu'à se soir la… Le 22 août 2011.'' Je m'arrêtais un instant, me rendant compte que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues, c'était le soir où Sam était morte par ma faute. Personne ne dit rien, me laissant le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Ils savaient tous que je n'avais toujours pas digérer la perte de Sam, c'était flagrant. Je repris mon récit après quelques gorgées de café supplémentaires me disant que le plus vite j'aurais fini, le plus vite je serais libéré.

''J'ai reçu un appel venant du portable de Sam, mais c'était lui me disant de venir le rejoindre et qu'il détenait Sam. Que si je ne venais pas seule, il allait la tuée. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas prendre la voiture sachant qu'elle serait trop bruyante et je savais aussi qu'Happy avait remarqué quelque chose. Alors j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu et une fois rendu là-bas, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir, moi ou elle. J'ai conclue un marché, je le laisserais faire de moi ce qu'il voulait en échange il laissait partir Sam. C'est exactement à ce moment là, que vous êtes apparu… Il n'a pas prit le temps de réfléchir, il a mis sa menace à exécution et s'est enfuie avant que vous puissiez le voir. J'étais complètement sous le choc. Comment j'avais pu laisser les choses dérapées à se point?''

Et là, je n'ai pas pu retenir le flot de larmes et me suis mise à sangloter violemment. Rapidement Happy m'a fait basculer sur ses jambes, se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras le temps que j'avais besoin pour évacuer ma peine. J'étais surprise qu'il me démontre autant d'affection devant tout le club, ce n'était pas son genre mais c'était ce que j'avais besoin.

''Merci Hap.'' Dis-je faiblement avant de reprendre place sur ma chaise.

''Je sais que j'ai été dure avec vous dans les minutes qui ont suivi mais j'étais sous le choc. Je venais de perdre Samantha et j'avais envie que tout le monde souffre autant que moi. J'avais carrément des envies de meurtres… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça sinon j'allais m'y perdre. Je me sentais coupable pour Sam et je n'arrivais pas à vous faire face après vous avoir crié ma haine à la gueule. Je savais que vous n'aviez aucune idée de tout ce qui venait d'arriver et que vous ne saviez pas comment gérer tout ça. Alors je me suis dit que de m'éloigner un certain temps serait bon pour tout le monde. Je ne pensais pas partir aussi longtemps, je le jure. Un mois au grand maximum, ça m'aurait donné le temps de reprendre mes esprits, de tuer ce fils de pute et de faire mon deuil. Comme vous vous en doutez rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Le soir où je suis parti, je me suis contenté de rouler. J'ai traversé en moins de 24 heures l'Orégon, Washington, l'Idaho et je me suis seulement arrêté au Montana. J'ai loué une chambre dans un motel sous un faux nom et j'y suis restée enfermer pendant 2 semaines. Pendant ce temps là, j'ai recherché toutes les informations possibles sur Steve Benneth. J'ai découvert qu'il avait un casier judiciaire pour avoir persécuté une autre fille, trois ans auparavant. Son père était un militaire, dans une des escouades spéciales du gouvernement, ce qui explique qu'aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre son fils. Un genre d'immunité pour la famille de ceux qui font le ménage où le gouvernement en a besoin. Le soir où j'avais prévu de me diriger vers New York, la seule piste où je pouvais commencer, j'ai décidé de lâcher un coup de fil à maman. Après lui avoir fait comprendre que j'allais bien, je me suis dépêché de raccrocher par peur que vous me retraciez avant d'avoir eu le temps d'étancher ma soif de vengeance. Une fois là-bas j'ai tenté d'obtenir des infos en vain puisqu'il n'était jamais retourner en cours après son attaque. La route me faisait du bien, surement dû au sang de bikers qui coule dans mes veines.'' Pour la première fois en une heure je vis les gars sourires, ça leur faisait surement du bien d'entendre que j'étais toujours une des leurs.

''Au bout de quelques jours de route, je me suis arrêter pour dormir dans un lit plutôt qu'à l'arrière de ma voiture. Toujours sous un faux nom et payé cash. Quand je suis sortie de la douche, il était la assis sur mon lit. Il m'avait suivi depuis le soir où j'avais quitté Charming. Ce trou du cul avait encore une longueur d'avance sur moi. Il a probablement attendu le bon moment avant de se montrer pour vérifier que ce ne soit pas une trappe. Pendant des semaines, j'ai sillonné le pays à sa recherche alors qu'il était là juste devant mes yeux. Comme je sortais de la douche, je n'avais aucune arme sur moi. Je savais maintenant de quoi il était capable et avec son gun pointé dans ma direction, j'ai eu peur qu'il tire. J'ai eu peur de jamais vous revoir et de mourir toute seule dans un motel pourrit sans que personne ne le sache, alors j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. Il m'a ligoté et bâillonner puis il est sortit. Je suis resté comme ça pendant deux jours avant qu'il ne revienne. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour m'affaiblir puisque je n'avais aucun moyen de me nourrir ou boire mais une chose est sure j'étais presque mourante, complètement desséchée. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Après m'avoir insulté et battu, il me laissa manger deux tranches de pain et j'ai eu droit aussi à une bouteille d'eau. J'ai profité du fait qu'il m'avait laissé les mains libre pour attraper le fusil que j'avais caché, entre le lit et la table de chevet. J'ai tiré tellement vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de viser la tête je l'ai atteint à la jambe. J'ai décidé que fuir était la meilleure solution sachant qu'il avait toujours son arme. Il a répliqué en tirant deux fois dans mon épaule mais j'ai quand même réussit à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. Tout le monde trouvait ça ridicule que je cache une clé dans ma propre voiture mais c'est cette clé qui m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai roulé jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche et j'avais déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai donné ma fausse identité, expliquant que je n'avais pas d'assurance que je voulais seulement les soins de bases que je paierais en argent comptant. Après avoir reçu les soins, je me suis sauvé encore une fois car je savais que l'hôpital appellerait la police étant donné qu'il avait retiré deux balles de mon épaule. Putain mais qu'est ce que j'avais envie de voir ma mère… C'est cette journée la que j'ai appelé pour la deuxième fois.'' Je regardai ma mère qui semblait sous le choc depuis le début. J'étais très surprise qu'elle ne m'est pas interrompue plus d'une fois.

'' C'est pour ça que tu semblais si effrayée au téléphone, encore une fois t'aurais du rentrer ma puce. Y'a personne de mieux que ta famille pour prendre soin de toi.''

Les gars hochèrent tous la tête en confirmation à ce que ma mère venait de dire.

''J'avais peur d'être rejetée et je voulais protéger le club de tout ça. Je m'étais promise de revenir un coup que tout serait régler, pas avant. Alors j'ai continué à parcourir le pays pendant plusieurs semaines, ayant peur de tout même de mon ombre. Je voulais que la prochaine fois que ma route croise Steve se soit moi qui aie le contrôle. Je voulais le faire souffrir pour m'avoir persécuté et enlevé ma meilleure amie et aussi pour m'avoir obligé à fuir ma famille. J'étais sur mes gardes alors quand je l'ai aperçu dans une station service, j'ai saisie ma chance. Je suis arrivé par derrière, j'ai pointé mon gun sur sa tête et je l'ai obligé à monter dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je savais qu'il y avait des témoins mais honnêtement c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Une fois dans un endroit désert, j'ai arrêté le moteur et prit le temps de réfléchir. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre quand j'allais ouvrir le coffre. J'avais jamais fait ça auparavant, évidemment j'avais déjà vu des gens se faire descendre mais j'y avais jamais participé. Alors j'ai ouvert le coffre et j'ai tiré. La balle à traversée une de ses mains et finit sa course dans sa jambe. Je l'ai sorti de la voiture et je l'ai ligoté à un arbre. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais-''

''Oh que si princesse, on veut tous les détails.'' (Tig)

''Putain Tig, je l'ai torturé! Depuis ce jour là, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de nuits où j'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a prit, bien sûr je voulais le faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait mais à se point là... J'étais plus moi-même, comme si j'étais prise dans un état de folie. Bordel j'ai découpé sa peau en lambeaux pendant qu'il était encore conscient! J'avais son sang partout sur moi, y'a des fois où j'ai encore l'impression que j'ai les mains tâchées de sang…''dis-je un peu hystérique.

''Tu dois passer par-dessus où le remord va te bouffer toute crue, crois-moi il a eu ce qu'il méritait et je ne lui aurais rien fait de mieux. J'aurais été pire. Après aujourd'hui tu dois enterrer ça et ne jamais y repenser. Tu n'en tiras rien de bon.'' (Happy)

''Mais, comment on fait pour vivre avec ça sur la conscience?''

''Je te l'ai dit Kat tu passe par-dessus ou ça va te bouffer. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait.''

'' T'as fait quoi avec le corps ?'' (Clay)

'' Je l'ai brûlé puis enterré.''

''Et la voiture ? '' (Gemma)

''Je l'ai vendu en pièces détachées.''

''Pourquoi t'es pas revenu après ça? '' (Jax)

''Cela fait 4 mois, je voulais faire profil bas car la police me recherchait après l'épisode de la station d'essence et j'avais besoin de temps pour démonter et vendre la voiture. Et puis, j'avais aussi peur de votre réaction.''

**Note d'auteure : Alors voilà je suis enfin entrer dans le vif de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. On verra la réaction de chacun dans le prochain chapitre. Va-t-elle virer folle ou reprendre une vie normale? Kat et Hap vont-ils rester ensemble? J'espère obtenir un peu plus de reviews avant de poster le prochain pour avoir votre opinion. Une dizaine serait géniale.**

**Pour répondre à Rukie-Chan, je ne connaissais pas la fiction d'Edeinn car je lis généralement en anglais. J'ai survolé rapidement les premiers chapitres pour voir s'il y avait beaucoup de similitures. Je peux te dire que beaucoup de fanfic sur SOA se ressemble au début, ayant en grande majorité un personnage qui revient après une longue période de temps. Mais je n'écris pas une fanfic pour copier qui que se soit, simplement j'avais une histoire en tête depuis longtemps et j'avais juste envie de la partager. Le chapitre 4 est un gros morceau de l'histoire et j'espère qu'après celui-ci tu n'as plus de doutes! **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE D'AUTEURE : Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en déplacement à l'étranger alors je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je l'aurai voulu. Vous inquiétez pas, je déteste les gens qui ne finisse pas leur fic alors je finirai toujours par poster un chapitre même si je prends du retard. Le prochain sera poster d'ici un maximum de 1 semaine car le chapitre 5 est court. Merci pour les reviews ça m'encourage à continuer. Je lance l'appel : si quelqu'un est intéressé à être Beta pour ma fic, écrivez moi un message privé. **

**Chapitre 5**

''_Cela fait 4 mois, je voulais faire profil bas car la police me recherchait après l'épisode de la station d'essence et j'avais besoin de temps pour démonter et vendre la voiture. Et puis, j'avais aussi peur de votre réaction.''_

''Notre réaction? Putain Kat mais… T'es complètement barge où quoi? T'es ma petite sœur! T'as été pourchassé par un p'tain d'enfoiré, t'as rien osé nous dire pour protégé le club, t'as vu ta meilleure amie se faire tuer devant toi, t'as du enduré des mois de chasse poursuite et tu crois vraiment que je réagirais mal à ton retour? Ok t'es parti, t'as fuit de manière complètement stupide et j'peux pas dire que ça été évident de ne pas connaître l'histoire ou même de savoir si t'allais revenir mais… n'empêche que… t'es une fille intelligente mais des fois… ça parait pas!''

''Tu rigoles Jax? Quand tu grandis dans un MC, la première chose que tu apprends c'est que la trahison égale mort et que fuite égal LÂCHE! Je savais que vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce qui avait tout déclenché ou même pourquoi j'étais partie. Alors OUI j'avais peur que vous vous mépreniez sur mes gestes et de ne pas avoir la chance d'expliquer mes actions. J'avais peur que de partir sans laisser de traces soit jugé comme une trahison. J'avais peur de ma mère, à qui j'ai menti pour être capable de fuir ne veuille pas me reprendre, j'avais peur que les mecs du club me voit comme une merde qui mérite pas sa place ici, j'avais peur que Clay ne veuille pas reprendre le boulet qui était accroché a son pied depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, j'avais peur que tout le monde me voit comme une cinglée parce que j'ai torturé un mec pendant des heures et j'en passe! J'ai passé près d'une année entière, complètement seule, alors oui peut-être que je me suis fait des idées mais peut-être pas. Je te rappelle frérot que ton avis n'est peut-être pas le même que celui de tes frères.''

''Hey poupée, torturé un mec pendant des heures prouve justement que tu fais partie des nôtres!'' Dit Tig en riant. Je ne pris pas le compliment, me contentant de le fixer d'un regard réprobateur. Franchement et puis quoi ? Comme si c'était normal de faire des trucs pareils! Je notai cependant que Clay semblait penser la même chose que moi vu le regard furieux qu'il lui lança.

''Kat, as-tu autres choses à rajouter? T'es clean? J'veux dire plus personne à ta poursuite? On peut te faire confiance?'' Dit Clay. Plus froid que ça tu meures! Je savais bien qu'il ne m'ouvrirait pas les portes grandes ouvertes avant d'avoir vidé mon sac mais la j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore autres choses… Je pense que d'ici quelques jours je vais devoir lui parler en tête-à-tête.

''Y'a plus rien à rajouter Clay. À ma connaissance, y'a personne à mes trousses. J'ai bien couvert mes traces et j'ai attendu plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait avant de revenir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.'' Je n'avais qu'une seule envie: prendre l'air. Seule. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir de la chapelle et d'être prise pour encaisser les réactions de chacun. Parce qu'un coup tous sorti d'ici, chacun voudra me parler individuellement me disant chacun soit leur reproche soit leur contentement et de raconter tout ça à voix haute avait déjà été plus que difficile.

'' Hum Clay si tu as terminé aussi, j'aimerais bien pouvoir disposer…?''

''Je pense que j'ai aussi besoin de digérer tout ça. Réunion terminée.''

Après un hochement de tête, tout le monde se leva et quitta la pièce. Les gars venaient de poser le pied en dehors de la chapelle et les discussions fusaient de toutes parts et comme je n'avais aucune envie d'y participer je me dirigeai directement vers la sortie. J'atteignis ma voiture en moins de deux minutes et allumai le contact. Alors que j'enclenchais la marche arrière, quelqu'un cogna à la fenêtre de la voiture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer avant d'abaisser la fenêtre.

''Hey Lass, t'es en train de nous faire un remake de la dernière fois? T'es en train de te pousser sans rien dire et sans revenir?''

''Non Chibs, t'inquiète pas. Juste besoin d'un moment. Tu sais remuer tout ça n'a pas ramené de bons sentiments à la surface.''

''Ok, tu sais qui appeler si t'as besoin.'' Dit-il s'éloignant du véhicule me laissant libre de manœuvrer vers la sortie.

Je décidai de prendre la route sans but particulier, j'avais simplement besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. J'avais tant de choses différentes en tête que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

Happy: Que sommes-nous? Que suis-je pour lui? Dois-je le laisser venir vers moi ou faire les premiers pas? C'était quoi ce truc devant tout le monde quand il m'a prit sur ses genoux? Est ce le même mec qu'avant? Va t'il rester près de SAMCRO ou retourner vers Tacoma?

Maman: Sommes-nous aussi proche qu'avant? Certainement pas... Alors comment faire pour retrouver ma vie d'avant? Ma maman d'avant?

Clay: A-t'il perdu toute confiance en moi? Dois-je lui prouver ma loyauté même si je suis de la famille? Et sans ajouter que je n'ai aucune idées de s'il va être d'accord pour moi et Hap...

Jax: Décidément un des plus blessé par mon départ précipité... Comment me faire pardonner?

Le Club: Je vois bien qu'ils m'acceptent toujours mais probablement plus comme la gosse qu'ils ont tous vu grandir et non pas comme une femme capable de supporter la charge d'une old lady. Comment vont-ils réagir envers moi et Hap? Est ce que Tig va me prendre pour une cinglée comme lui?

Moi: Où vais-je vivre? Surement pas au club! Ça peut aller pour quelques jours mais ma période d'adolescence où je trouvais çà cool d'y vivre est définitivement passer. Avec du recul je me rends compte que ce n'est pas sain d'y vivre de façon permanente. Et puis, la maison de ma mère ne me convient pas non plus, j'ai envie de liberté et d'indépendance. Je dois donc me trouver une voiture, un travail et un appartement! Parlant de voiture, je dois rapporter celle-ci avant la date limite!

Ouf... ça va pas être facile! Tout ça c'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement et je le sais bien. Va falloir prendre les choses une à la fois, y'a pas d'autres solutions.

Entretemps je pris le chemin du retour, je ne pouvais pas fuir chaque fois que je le voulais. Si je voulais regagner la confiance de tout le monde, je devrais leur faire face.

À peine entrer dans le parking, je remarquai les voitures de police. Je me dépêchais alors de garer la voiture et d'aller voir ce qui se passait. En entrant dans le clubhouse, je vis immédiatement tous les gars face contre terre, menottés. Putain! Quoi encore?

'' Mademoiselle'' Me dit un policier m'arrêtant à l'entrer pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

''Oui? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici? Où est votre mandat? ''

'' Ceci est une enquête de l'ATF jeune fille, vous pourrez repasser plus tard faire le ménage ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Cessez d'embêter les agents fédéraux qui font leur travail!''

Non mais pour qui il se prend lui?

'' Euh pardon? Je ne suis pas la femme de ménage ni la pute de service! Je suis la fille de Gemma Teller-Morrow, donc par déduction : la belle-fille de Clay Morrow et la sœur de Jackson Teller qui sont tous deux ici présent. Par conséquent, j'ai AM-PLE-MENT le droit de vous demandez de me montrer votre mandat et de m'expliquer pour quelles putain de raisons les gars sont arrêtés! ''

'' Oh la princesse est de retour, j'imagine que nous aurons affaire ensemble bientôt. Je suis l'agent Matthew Kettler. Enchanté.'' Me dit-il avant de s'adresser à ses hommes.

'' Allez les gars, on remballe tout! Il semblerait qu'on est fait une erreur d'adresse!'' Rajoute t'il en riant.

''J'ai rien à me reprocher alors si j'étais vous j'arrêterais de perdre mon temps pour des conneries.'' Dis-je en me retournant sans lui laisser la chance de répliquer.

Avoir les fédéraux autour du club n'apportera rien de bon autant pour moi que les gars, va falloir les éloigner encore et encore. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois où les gars ont fait de la taule. 14 mois. 14 mois de fardeau pour les femmes du club. Et puis faire du temps, ça les change chaque fois. Ils n'en ressortent jamais de la même façon et je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que cela pourrait me faire.

'' Ça va Jax? Tu sais s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier?''

'' Honnêtement j'en sais rien, on a été plutôt tranquille ces dernier temps et je vois pas pour quelle raison il creuse comme ça. Un autre épine dans mon cul j'imagine! Toi, tu vas mieux?''

''Ouais, je suppose... J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler mais être ici avec vous me fait du bien.''

''Content de l'entendre sœurette, si t'as besoin tu sais où me trouver. Tiens j'y pense, j'ai ton pré-payé, je voulais te le passer hier soir mais quand j'ai voulu cogner à ta porte, tu m'as semblé occupé.'' Dit-il en riant et me tendant le téléphone. Je rougis instantanément, incapable de m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

''Merci. Ab' et Tom vont bien?''

''Ouais super, ils sont avec Tara et d'ailleurs parlant de Tara... Elle aimerait beaucoup te voir. Depuis ton arrivée, t'es pas aller la voir.''

''Je sais Jax, dis lui que j'irai la voir demain je réserve ma journée pour elle. On aura amplement le temps de papoter et chouchouter les petits. Tu sais où est Happy?''

''Il est reparti pour Tacoma y'a 2 heures.''

''Quoi? Humm... et tu sais s'il revient bientôt? ''

'' Désoler Kat, j'en ai aucune idée!''

Putain mais c'est quoi son problème? Je sais que baiser un soir ne fait pas de moi sa femme mais bordel de merde il m'a quand même signifié que j'étais sienne et il ne prend même pas la peine de me dire qu'il s'en va! Sans parler du fait que j'ai perdu ma virginité que j'avais conserver spécialement pour lui, hier soir. Je te jure il va me rendre dingue ce connard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou chers lecteurs/lectrices voici la suite chapitre 6 déjà! Voilà quelques semaines que je n'ai plus de reviews Svp j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur la tournure de l'histoire. Prochain chapitre Happy sera TRES TRES présent! Je vous ferais un petit chapitre bonbon à se mettre sous la dent! Donnez moi environ 2 semaines et se sera poster. Bonne lecture :) **

**P.S. Toujours pas de BETA intéressé ?**

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, le moral dans les chaussettes. Aujourd'hui j'allais passer toute la journée avec Tara.

Moi et Tara nous sommes toujours entendu à merveille. Même après avoir quitter Jax pour Chicago, elle était revenue trois fois pour voir son père et chaque fois je l'avais vu en secret. Elle était comme la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Ma mère avait toujours eu une vie sur le fil du rasoir donc ça n'avait pas toujours été facile d'aller vers elle pour avoir des conseils et Tara était toujours disponible pour moi. On avait jamais perdu contact et on s'appelait une fois par un ou deux mois, question de se tenir au courant. Mon année de fugitive était la première depuis 15 ans sans contact avec elle et elle m'avait vraiment manquer. J'avais été tellement heureuse quand Jackson et Tara s'était remis ensemble, elle était devenue enfin ma sœur.

Après avoir prit un bon café et fait la gueule à tout le monde sur le passage, je filai à ma voiture pour me rendre chez Tara. Bizarrement, j'étais un peu anxieuse de la revoir. Je ne savais pas du tout si elle était au courant de tout et si elle était fâchée contre moi. Je me garai et m'avançai vers la porte. Alors que j'allais frapper, elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans mes bras.

''Tu m'as tellement manqué Kat!''

Je la serrai fort dans mes bras lui répondant en geste plutôt qu'en parole à quel point c'était réciproque. Je humai ces cheveux à la recherche de son odeur, elle avait toujours eu la même odeur et à force de me consoler j'avais associé cette odeur au réconfort.

''T'as encore cette manie, de sniffer tout le monde!'' Dit-elle en éclatant de rire et je riais à mon tour.

''Moi ça ? Non jamais...'' Dis-je en souriant

''Entre, j'ai reçu un appel de Jax tout à l'heure, apparemment tu serais à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui et il m'a obliger à porter ma veste par balle.'' Plaisanta t-elle.

''Tu as bien fait, on sait jamais avec moi! Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'une souffre-douleur.'' Lui souriais-je sournoisement.

''Les gars sont avec Gemma jusqu'à 15 heures, comme ça on a plusieurs heures pour papoter entre filles et tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras avec eux quand ils rentreront.''

''Pour moi ça sonne comme un bon plan. Ils te donnent pas trop de misère? Et Jax?''

''Non ça va, les garçons sont adorable. Avec Jax par contre, tu sais c'est toujours la même chose, j'ai du mal à gérer le club et tout ce qui vient quand on en fait partie de près ou de loin.''

''Ouais je sais de quoi tu parle, je suis née dedans et parfois j'ai beaucoup de mal à digérer leur façon de faire et de traiter les femmes.'' Dis-je avec un peu d'émotions dans la voix sur les derniers mots.

''Qu'est ce qui se passe? Un des gars t'a fait du mal?''

''Pas exactement, du moins pas physiquement. Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours aimé Happy? ( Elle me répondit en hocha la tête me laissant continuer sans m'interrompre.) Hey bien, je m'étais préservé pour lui... Jamais personne m'avait donner envie de faire l'amour sauf lui alors je ne me suis jamais rapproché d'aucun garçon de mon âge. Pendant ma fuite, j'ai bien failli y rester et être violer avant et je m'étais dit que si j'avais la possibilité après tout cela de perdre ma virginité avec lui je sauterais sur l'occasion, coûte que coûte. Que se soit pour une nuit ou pour plus je prendrai tout.''

''On ne réussit pas toujours à séparer le cœur du sexe, je sais de quoi je parle. Entre ton frère et moi c'est reparti comme ça. Après Kohn, nous avions besoin de libérer toute la pression et le sexe nous a ramené l'amour instantanément.''

''Ouais ben, quand je suis revenu, il l'a hyper mal prit. Il m'a traiter de pute et il voulait que je reparte d'où je venais. Sa réaction est celle qui m'a le plus surprise, je te jure que je n'avais aucune idée d'où venait toute cette colère.''

''Jax m'avait raconter qu'il voulait faire de toi sa Old Lady avant que tu partes. Peut-être qu'il t'aimait plus qu'il n'y croyait?''

''Peut-être. Après tu me connais, je me suis énervé et je lui ai répondu de la même façon que lui alors son égo en a prit un coup. Ça n'a pas aider son humeur... Du coup j'ai finis par lui cracher que je pouvais pas être une pute si j'étais encore vierge, ce que j'étais pour lui. Pas du tout romantique quoi! Je l'ai insulté en lui disant qu'il baisait tout ce qui bouge et qu'il ne serait jamais assez propre pour moi. Et puis le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand j'ai réalisé que tout le monde avait vu et entendu la scène. Pour moi c'était sur qu'il allait jamais plus poser les yeux sur moi, du moins pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu...''

''Alors c'est ça? Pfff tous des salops! Ils savent pas reconnaître une vraie femme quand ils les voient passer. Je suis certaine que y'en a pas un qui a bouger son cul pour le remettre à sa place. Je suis désoler Kat, c'est jamais facile. Le premier amour a la peau dure.''

''Attend j'ai pas fini, je l'ai provoqué en flirtant avec Tig.'' Elle me fit de gros yeux.

''Kat! Un jour tu va te brûler à force de jouer avec le feu!''

''Non Tara! Il était tellement furieux qu'il m'a traîner de force dans ma chambre et m'a fait l'amour avec une passion monstrueuse! Deux minutes après avoir fait l'amour il me dit que je suis sienne, mais qu'est ce que c'est supposé dire ça? Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs parce que tu es à moi mais moi par contre j'ai toutes les libertés? Tssss... Ensuite le lendemain, j'ai du tout expliquer devant le club et je suis certaine que Jax t'a tout raconter. Il m'a prise sur ses genoux pour me consoler quand j'ai parler de la mort de Sam car j'ai craqué. Oh tu te rends compte? Happy me prendre sur ses genoux devant tout le monde? Ensuite, j'ai pris une heure pour reprendre mes esprits, je reviens et il a foutu le quand à Tacoma, définitivement. Pas un appel ni un mot et il ne décroche pas quand je l'appelle. Bon je sais que tout ça c'est passer hier, mais je suis supposé faire quoi Tara? ''

'' Je pense qu'il a peut-être peur de prendre une Old Lady. Il faut que tu comprennes que pour eux l'engagement est pratiquement définitif même peut-être plus qu'un mariage et que à la base, ils ne sont pas fait pour l'engagement. Prendre une Old Lady, c'est prendre la responsabilité de subvenir à ses besoins et surtout à sa sécurité. Personne n'aurait jamais cru qu'Happy s'attacherait à quelqu'un étant donné le travail qu'il fait tous les jours garder une femme à ses côtés et la garder en sécurité n'est pas une tâche facile. Alors dit toi que si nous avons du mal à l'imaginer, pour lui ça doit être 100 fois pire.''

''J'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière là. Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter s'il ne revient pas d'ici quelques jours voir une semaine mais je pense que si après cela ce n'est pas concluant c'est qu'il n'est pas près à s'engager ou que je ne suis pas la femme qu'il cherche.''

''Oui je pense que c'est plus raisonnable, donne lui quelques jours. Et puis après, que se soit positif ou négatif je serais là pour t'aider.''

''Et toi tu disais qu'avec Jax c'était pas facile en se moment ? ''

''Il n'est pas très présent et je sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu pourrais enquêté discrètement de ton côté? ''

''Ok, je me mets la dessus dès demain. Dis-moi je me cherche un appartement en ville et je sais que tu avais une connaissance agente d'immeuble penses-tu que tu pourrais la contacter pour moi?''

''Oui pas de problème, tu restes pas au clubhouse? Je croyais que t'adorait ça vivre la, remarque je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi.''

''J'ai envie d'indépendance et de me détacher un peu du club. J'adore les gars, les motos, le garage et même le club et je serais toujours là pour les aider mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de calme pour un certain temps. D'autant plus qu'il y a un nouveau flic en ville qui semble m'avoir déjà remarquer et j'ai pas trop envie de le voir tourner trop autour de moi. Je le sens pas ce mec.''

''Jax m'en a parler, il m'a dit qu'ils sont venu au club hier?''

''Ouais, ils voulaient juste montrer qu'ils surveillent. Ils sont venu sans mandat et je les ai virer sauf que avant de partir l'agent Matthew Kettler m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il m'avait à l'œil. Je sais pas s'il soupçonne quoi que se soit mais vaut mieux rester tranquille pour un bon moment.'',

''T'inquiète pas, ils peuvent rien avoir contre toi. Ils ont fermés le dossier de Sam parce qu'ils ont soit disant jamais trouver de preuves contre qui que se soit alors ils pourront pas faire de liens.''

''Oui mais j'ai découvert pendant mes recherches que son père était un genre de commando secret pour le gouvernement. S'il découvre que j'ai tué son fils, il viendra peut-être après moi ou bien c'est peut-être lui qui m'envoie Kettler.''

'' Je pense que t'as besoin de repos Kat, tu te fais des idées. Y'a personne après toi et si c'était le cas tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant, tu as le club entier et ta famille pour te protéger.''

Elle me prit dans ses bras encore une fois et nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de nous remettre à papoter de tout et de rien. Elle me raconta que c'était elle qui avait lu mon texte pour Sam à son enterrement et que ma mère avait été gravement toucher par ma fuite. Elle avait même été hospitalisé pour arythmie cardiaque causé par le stress et l'inquiétude.

''T'es sérieuse là ? Et personne n'a trouver utile de me le dire avant? Et pourquoi était-elle si fâchée quand je suis revenue si elle était inquiète de me savoir loin?''

''Je pense que personne avait envie de te faire sentir coupable de l'avoir rendu malade d'inquiétude. Tout le monde savait au fond, que tu avais une bonne raison d'être partie comme ça alors quand t'es revenue je pense qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche. Et puis, pour l'attitude de ta mère, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu l'as connais encore mieux que moi. Elle peut s'avérer très méchante en surface et souffrir le martyr à l'intérieur.''

''Et son cœur va mieux?''

''Oui tout est sous contrô de sujet, tu sais que Jax et moi on essaie d'avoir un autre enfant? Bon étant donné les sauts d'humeur de ton frère ce mois-ci ne sera pas très concluant mais dans un avenir rapproché on veut essayer d'avoir une petite fille.''

''Vous voulez repeupler Charming c'est ça? Ou assurer la relève du club? Non je plaisante j'adorerais avoir une petite nièce ou même un autre petit garçon y'a pas de problème! J'en prendrais autant que vous en ferez.'' Dis-je en riant.

Nous discutâmes de longues heures et j'appris plusieurs choses intéressantes. Pour l'instant, une choses à la fois resterait le mot d'ordre.

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent avec Gemma. J'étais tellement contente de revoir mes deux petits monstres. Ma mère ne resta pas longtemps, je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec moi, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore digérer tout ce que j'avais raconté la veille ou mon retour. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Tara sur la peine de ma mère quand j'étais partie et je remarquai effectivement son regard protecteur comme si elle avait peur que je m'enfuie à nouveau.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensai à tout ce dont moi et Tara avions parler au cours de la journée et j'avais plusieurs réponses à obtenir de diverses personnes... Chaque chose en son temps, personne n'y échappera pour l'instant mais la priorité c'est moi et je ne dois pas faire de vague pour que tout le monde accepte mon retour. Dans quelques mois j'irai chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

**Deux mois plus tard...**

J'étais maintenant réinstallé à Charming depuis deux mois, j'avais loué un appartement au dessus de chez Floyd le barbier de la ville et je travaillais pour Gemma et Clay au garage. J'avais toujours eu de la facilité pour la comptabilité et la gestion et puis Maman n'y arrivait plus seule étant donné que la charge de travail augmentait constamment.

Dans la première semaine de mon retour, nous avions dû rapporter ma voiture où je l'avais louée. Putain de merde, le mec avait prévenu les Mayans et ils nous attendaient la-bas! J'avais eu de la chance que Chibs se soit proposer de m'accompagner parce que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir toute seule. Ils étaient trop nombreux et par chance nous avions réussit à fuir sur sa moto. Clay m'avait passer un savon et traiter d'inconsciente stupide petite garce... ça lui a prit un mois avant d'accepter mon retour et tout ce qui venait avec. Évidemment je n'avais pas encore amassé assez d'argent pour m'acheter une bagnole ou une moto digne de ce nom alors j'étais à pied la plupart du temps. Bien sur les gars se proposaient tous de me ramener mais j'avais envie d'être indépendante, de prouver que je n'étais plus une petite fille inoffensive et que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule.

Bien sur, Happy n'avait pas pointer le bout de son nez depuis 2 mois. Après m'avoir prit ma virginité et m'avoir réconforter devant tous les gars du club, il s'était sauver à Tacoma sans un mot ni même un putain d'appel. Je sais que Jax avait tenter de le résonner au téléphone, sans succès apparemment. Je sais aussi qu'il était avec les gars pendant une de leur run il y a un mois parce qu'à leur retour, ils ont tous essayé de m'en parler. J'ai rien voulu savoir, dès que j'entendais son prénom dans une conversation pour moi elle venait de se terminer. Non mais sérieux, tu y crois? Le mec est même pas capable de m'appeler lui même ou de se pointer pour me parler en face! Je mérite mieux que ça!

Malgré mon sale caractère, j'avais le cœur en miette... Après tout ce que j'avais vécu dans les derniers mois, ça avait été l'assaut final. Devant tout le monde, je faisais la femme forte qui en avait vu d'autre et qui se laisse pas abattre par un mec mais une fois seule c'était une toute autre histoire.

Un soir, Jax était passé chez moi me rendre visite et il m'avait trouver dans un état lamentable. J'étais complètement bourrer et j'avais même pousser le bouchon jusqu'à me défoncer avec de la cocaïne. J'avais perdu connaissance assise dans le bain, une lame de rasoir dans ma main gauche. Imaginer sa réaction?

Évidemment en bon grand frère qu'il est, la seule personne qu'il avait mise au courant c'est Tara. Depuis ce jour là, il me surveillait tout le temps et tentait de me garder dans le droit chemin. Sans parler de Tara qui m'avait obligé à suivre une thérapie. Je croyais sincèrement que le plus dur était derrière moi, bien sur j'aurais toujours de forts sentiments pour Hap, mais j'avais réussi à surmonté mon chagrin du moins je croyais.

Avec ma mère les choses s'était amélioré, après avoir passer quelques journées avec elle hors du boulot, nous avions mises pas mal de chose à plat. Cela avait aussi grandement aidé à ce que Clay redevienne aimable et paternel avec moi.

L'agent Kettler ne lâchait pas les gars et rendait presque impossible les livraisons d'armes alors Clay m'avait demandé de le séduire et de devenir une taupe. J'avais passer des jours à m'engueuler avec tout le monde car pour moi il était hors de question que je sois obliger de séduire quelqu'un et surtout un flic. Au bout d'une semaine à avoir tous les gars du club à dos et de me faire répéter à longueur de journée que si je ne le faisais pas je n'étais pas digne du club, j'ai finalement dit oui à contre-cœur. Par contre, je ne voulais pas faire ça éternellement j'avais droit à ma vie et mon cœur en aimait un autre. Clay m'avait demander 5-6 rendez-vous afin d'essayer de lui tirer quelques verres du nez. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais lui plaire déjà et je n'était absolument pas une séductrice.

''Je vous promet de tout essayer, mais franchement je ne sais absolument pas comment je pourrais le séduire. La fille des criminels renommés de Charming et puis je n'ai pas un physique d'enfer. Sans parler la façon dont je lui ai parler chaque fois que je l'ai vu, esperons qu'il ne trouvera pas sa louche que je change mon fusil d'épaules!''

''Kat tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir parce que t'es devenu un sacré bout de femmes!'' (Opie)

''Fait en sorte que ça soit crédible. Attire le dans tes filets, tu es la fille de Gemma donc magnifique. Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit les gars seront à ta disposition.''

''Hum, ok. J'espère juste qu'il ne se rendra pas compte de la supercherie. S'il le fait je suis morte! Ou en prison...'' Dis-je pour moi même en m'éloignant. J'allais passer la porte afin de partir quand j'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un. Plus ou moins d'humeur je marmonnais les dents serrés.

''Ptain, il peut pas faire attention lui.''

C'est alors que je levai les yeux et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Happy.

Tsss... Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à gérer! Il décide de pointer son nez quand je decide de partir en mission séduction d'agent d'ATF. QUEL VIE MERDIQUE!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteure :**** Tout d'abord un grand merci à Amandine pour ta petite review qui m'a redonner espoir sachant que je n'en avais aucune depuis plus d'un mois! Grâce a toi j'ai entrepris la rédaction de ce chapitre :) Alors voilà voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi faut dire que Happy est très présent et le sera beaucoup plus dans les prochains que dans les précédents. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

**Chapitre 7**

J'allais passer la porte afin de partir quand j'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un. Plus ou moins d'humeur je marmonnais les dents serrées.

''Ptain, il peut pas faire attention lui.''

C'est alors que je levai les yeux et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Happy.

Tsss... Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à gérer! Il décide de pointer son nez quand je decide de partir en mission séduction d'agent d'ATF. QUEL VIE MERDIQUE!

'' Hey bien, regarde qui est de retour! Monsieur le fantôme!''

''Pfff, regarde qui parle.'' Dit-il en continuant son chemin, m'ignorant complètement.

Ouch! Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose de pire que se faire ignorer par le seul mec que l'on a jamais aimer et qui plus est nous a quitté sans un seul mot le lendemain qu'il vous ait prit votre virginité? Je me croyais guérit mais la douche froide que je venais de me prendre me disait le contraire. Je me dépêchais de partir car j'avais besoin de mettre le plus de distance entre nous possible afin de voir clair à nouveau. Je déteste être faible et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je me suis sentie déchiré car la moitié de moi-même voulait lui faire payer toutes ces souffrances et l'autre moitié avait envie de se mettre à genoux devant lui pour le récupérer. Mais au fond de moi je le savais, je ne serais jamais son Old Lady, je ne serais jamais la seule femme à partager son lit, celle qu'il aime tellement qu'il tuerait mère et monde pour elle et je ne serais jamais celle qui portera ses enfants. Est-il seulement capable d'aimer autre chose que le club et sa mère? Non. Il aime que les femmes le désir et soient à ses pieds et je ne m'offrirais pas en pâture une deuxième fois. Qu'il domine ses putes et qu'il finisse sa vie seul!

À partir de maintenant, je devais me concentrer sur ce que Clay m'avait demandé car si je faisais la moindre erreur j'allais me retrouver en prison pour avoir tenter de séduire un agent fédéral dans le but de lui soutirer faveurs et informations. Je pourrais aussi mettre le club dans la merde pour les mêmes raisons alors j'aurais besoin de toute ma tête et c'est impossible si je laisse Happy m'atteindre.

Ça me prenait un plan solide pour parvenir à mes fins car je ne pouvais pas compter que sur mon charme. Cela me fit rire car selon moi je n'avais rien de spécial physiquement qui l'attirerai si facilement dans mes filets. Et puis ne suffit par d'un petit sourire pour détourner un agent fédéral, me faudrait vraiment le séduire pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi. Avais-je envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un comme ça? Non pas du tout, qu'il soit pour ou contre nous pour moi c'était simplement cruel. D'autant plus que j'étais en train de vivre une histoire étrangement ressemblante avec Happy. Avais-je le choix ? Non le club c'est ma famille et cela passait avant tout et n'importe qui. Je tuerais pour eux, je ferais de la prison pour eux et s'il le fallait je me tuerais moi-même pour eux alors je devrais mettre de côté mes propres valeurs et faire de moi une femme forte. Je l'avoue ils avaient du me convaincre mais je voulais être une femme digne du club. Une femme digne d'être la fille du fondateur des Sons of Anarchy, John Teller.

Je devrai être subtile pour qu'il ne se doute de rien alors pour cela j'allais avoir besoin d'Unser. Un allier dans le poste sera le bienvenue afin de me donner des raisons pour mes allées et venues le temps que Kettler me remarque. Alors je ne perdais pas de temps et composais directement le numéro de Unser.

''Oui ?''

''Unser, c'est Katherine ça va ?''

''Katherine! Ça va bien et toi? J'espère que tu n'as pas de problèmes?''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis désolé de t'appeler pour te demander un service mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.''

''N'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux ma belle, dis-moi que puis-je faire pour toi?''

''En faite j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour traîner au poste alors si tu pouvais programmer un rendez-vous avec moi et me faire attendre le plus longtemps possible avant de me faire entrer dans ton bureau ça serait super. Je t'expliquerai tout après dans ton bureau... ça te va?''

''Euh je suppose que oui... Je suis disponible dans 1h alors question que je ne perde pas mon temps on peut dire qu'on a rendez-vous dans 30 minutes, comme ça tu auras 30 minutes pour faire ce que tu dois faire.''

''Parfait, merci et à tout à l'heure Wayne.''

''Bye ma belle.''

Bon, une bonne chose de réglée maintenant je devais penser à comment j'allais utiliser au mieux mes 30 minutes. Évidemment toute approche directe ne servirait à rien alors je crois que je vais juste tenter de capter sa curiosité. Je vais l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande pourquoi je suis là et j'improviserai au fur et à mesure.

Le poste du shérif était à 20 minutes de marche alors je me mise en route. C'est le côté négatif à ne pas avoir de voiture, d'être obligé de marcher quand on quitte le garage précipitamment afin de fuir un mec. A bien y penser, je crois que c'est mieux que les gars ne se doute pas trop de mon plan car les connaissant il pourrait tout faire planter, surtout si Happy s'en mêle quoi, il est tellement possessif même avec ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Je préférais me débrouiller toute seule autant que possible. Tout d'un coup je ressentis une drôle de sensation dans la poche gauche de mon jean.

'' Mais quelle idiote!'' Dis-je en riant. J'avais complètement oublier mon nouveau téléphone.

''Oui, allo?''

''Kat, c'est Jax. T'es où?''

''Bonjour à toi aussi, je suis en route pour un rendez-vous pourquoi?''

''J'ai besoin de toi ici, on a plusieurs problèmes et Tara est de garde et je sais même pas où est Gemma.''

''Et alors? Je fais pas partie du club, je suis même pas une Old Lady.'' J'étais arrogante, trop même je sais bien mais putain j'ai pas que ça à faire moi être à leur service. Déjà pour eux j'allais devoir séduire Kettler...

''Kat, commence pas à m'énerver! Tu fais partie du club quand ça t'arrange hein? C'est tout ou rien alors ramène tes fesse, j'ai besoin de toi. Oh et puis j'allais oublier, Happy est rentré.''

''Merci, j'étais au courant! Écoute Jax, j'ai besoin d'une heure c'est important et c'est pour le club aussi alors envoie quelqu'un pour me chercher au poste de police dans 1 heure et c'est bon je vais t'aider. Je peux pas faire mieux.''

''Ok. Je t'envoie quelqu'un. Bye Kat.''

''Bye.'' J'espèrais vraiment qu'ils n'étaient pas trop dans la merde parce que ma journée était déjà assez compliquée comme ça!

Cinq minutes plus tard j'arrivais au poste, je me dirigeais directement à l'accueil afin de m'annoncer.

''Bonjour Candy, ça va? Long time no see.'' Candy était ma baby-sitter quand j'étais petite et je l'appréciais énormément. Ça faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle était devenue policière et puis moi en grandissant bien sur on s'est perdue de vue n'ayant plus besoin de baby-sitter. On s'est quand même croiser de temps en temps.

''Kat, dites donc ça fait quoi? 2 ans que je t'ai pas vu? T'es rendue une belle petite femme hein!'' Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

''Ouais, 2 ans je crois bien. Merci, toi aussi tu es belle mais bon ça n'a pas changer!'' Lui dis-je lui renvoyant un grand sourire. Je n'avais aucune raison de mal me comporter envers la police de Charming, au contraire. Ils avaient toujours été super gentils avec moi et quand on grandit dans une petite ville comme Charming, les policiers sont nos voisins,voisines. Et puis, avec ce qui s'est passé les mois derniers, je n'avais aucun avantage à attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait que les agents fédéraux que je ne pouvais pas blairer, ces fonctionnaires prétentieux qui croiyaient que tout leur était permi, ça m'énerve. J'allais devoir faire de gros, gros efforts.

''J'ai rendez-vous avec le chef Unser dans 30 minutes, je sais que j'ai un peu d'avance mais bon, je peux attendre dans la salle d'attente?''

''Oui, pas de problème. Je vais prévenir le chef que tu es arrivée mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse te recevoir en avance.''

''Y'a pas de problème Candy, je vais attendre.''

Bon tout est en place, restait à savoir si l'agent Kettler était là. Qui sait peut-être qu'avec ma malchance, il était de je balayais la pièce du regard discrètement et j'eus le soulagement de le voir assis à son bureau me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Bingo! Il ne s'agissait maintenant que de quelques minutes avant que sa curiosité le mène vers moi. Je devais juste rester tranquille et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Il avait mit quand même ma patience à rude épreuve car ça lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'approcher.

''Tiens, tiens qui voilà.'' Pff comment j'allais faire pour le séduire juste l'écouter parler ça me répugnais, j'espère juste que mon non-verbal ne me trahira pas! Je me contentais de hocher la tête puisque de toute façon chaque fois qu'il m'avait croiser au paravent j'avais été froide avec lui.

''De la belle visite, encore dans les ennuis mademoiselle Teller? Ou bien vous venez faire votre rôle de bonne citoyenne et dénoncer tous les crimes auxquels vous avez assisté?''

Décidément il n'allais pas me facilité la tâche, mais quel enfoiré d'arrogant prétentieux!

''J'ai rendez-vous avec le chef Unser et la raison de ce rendez-vous ne vous regarde pas. De plus, je ne peux pas avoir encore des ennuis puisque je n'en aie jamais eux. Revoyez vos sources monsieur l'agent et puis je ne peux pas dénoncer des crimes alors que je n'en aie pas été témoin. Vous vous méprenez sur ma personne.''

''Je sais que vous cachez bien votre jeu et vous ne pouvez pas me duper. Pas moi.'' Dit-il avec le regard suspicieux. Comme si en plissant les yeux, il allait voir tous mes secrets. J'eus envie de lui dire '' _C'est ce qu'on verra si je peux te duper ou non! _'' mais bien sur je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Je riais intérieurement.

''Je ne cache rien du tout, si vous enleviez vos œillères, vous verriez peut-être qu'ici à Charming les gens m'apprécie. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi depuis le début vous êtes désagréable avec moi. Vous m'avez peut-être juger trop vite Monsieur Kettler.''

La surprise se lue sur son visage, j'avais peut-être réussit mon premier but : Percer la carapace. Avec ça il aurait peut-être envie de connaître ce côté de moi qu'il ne connaît pas et la serait ma chance. Si cela ne fonctionne pas et bien j'allais devoir me trouver un plan B.

''Il n'en tient qu'à vous mademoiselle de me montrer que vous valez la peine d'être connue. Malheureusement pour vous, votre réputation vous précède. Disons que vos fréquentations y sont pour beaucoup.''

''Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que de travailler dans le garage de mes parents, de fréquenter mon frère et ma belle-sœur et de vivre seule en appartement porte préjudice à ma réputation? Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça Monsieur.''

'' Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, vous avez très bien comprit que je parlais du club de hors-la-loi que vous cautionnez en côtoyant tous les jours.''

'' Je ne côtoie presque personne depuis mon retour et pour votre information je n'y peux rien si mon père est le fondateur des Sons of Anarchy. Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à voir ma famille tout en m'écartant du reste.'' Puis je baissais les yeux, comme s'il me coûtait de lui avouer cela. Ma phrase avait fait son effet car son regard dur était maintenant doux et plein de compassion pour moi la jeune fille prise dans un destin qui n'était pas le sien. Je décidai de jouer sur la pitié, je voyais bien que pour lui je n'avais pas ma place dans le milieu du crime.

''Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Katherine Teller à l'instant.''

''Ok, au plaisir de vous revoir Katherine.''

''Qui sait?'' Répondais-je juste avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Unser.

''Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce flirt?''

''Longue histoire... Kettler nous colle aux fesses depuis des mois et Clay n'a pas trouver d'autres solutions que de m'envoyer en première ligne!''

''Sacré Clay, sacrifiez sa fille pour des informations et des traitements de faveur...''

''T'inquiète pas Wayne, je le fais parce que je le veux bien. Bien sur si j'avais trouver un autre moyen pour qu'il arrête de fouiner dans notre cour je l'aurais prise mais il est tenace. Et puis, il commençait même à trop fouiller de mon côté alors cela me concernait aussi. Je vais voir si je peux avoir quelques rendez-vous avec lui et peut-être le persuader qu'il n'y a rien à trouver.''

''Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras t'en sortir si facilement Kat? S'il tombe amoureux de toi et qu'il ne prends pas la rupture, as-tu envisager que ça pourrait être pire?''

''Effectivement je n'y avait pas penser... j'en parlerai à Clay. Je serais prudente, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'aidera encore si j'ai besoin d'aide?''

''Bien sur, tu le sais bien.'' Dit-il en laissant échapper un gros soupire.

'' Alors si on nous pose des questions, tu pourras dire que je suis venue te voir pour savoir s'il y avait du nouveau dans le dossier de Sam?''

''Oui, et n'hésite pas à venir me voir de temps en temps. Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.''

J'étais chanceuse d'avoir Wayne et Della comme parrain et marraine. Della était la meilleure amie de ma mère au lycée et j'en remerciais le ciel car j'adorais littéralement mon parrain. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Clay, durant de longues années après qu'il se soit mis en couple avec Gemma, il avait essayé de m'interdire de le voir. Et puis, il avait réussit à le mettre de son côté... mais je savais que Wayne en avait honte. Qui sait l'avait-il fait pour pouvoir me voir de temps à autre?

À peine étais-je sortie du poste que j'aperçus Tig m'attendant bien sagement sur sa moto. Retour à la réalité! En d'autres circonstances cela m'aurait fait plaisir de venir en aide aux gars mais j'avais vraiment aucune envie de voir Happy.

'' Salut poussin!'' me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment lui résister? Tig avait une telle façon de me regarder que chaque fois je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête. Impossible!

''Tig.'' (J'essayais quand même sans être réellement convaiquante.)

''Alors ma jolie, Jax m'a dit que tu étais de mauvais poil?''

''Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que les autres te disent toi?''

''Mouais, éviterais-tu ma question par hasard?''

''Commence pas Tig, grosse journée. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe?''

''Allez embarque met ton casque, on a pas le temps de traîner. Jax t'expliquera lui-même.''

J'enfourchai la moto derrière lui, j'entourai mes bras autour de sa taille et appuyait ma tête dans son dos, prête à profiter du voyage pour m'éclaircir les idées avec le vent dans les cheveux. Le calme avant la tempête dans le cas présent.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions arrivés et arrêtés. C'est quand Tig a détaché mes mains de sa taille que je m'en suis rendue compte.

''Hey beauté, si je te fais rêver tant que ça, t'as juste à le dire! ''

''Ah ah ah, j'ai juste profité de la petite ride pour réfléchir.'' Dis-je en rendant son casque à Tig.

''Ça va Kat? Je te trouve bizarre ces temps-ci, tu m'as pas l'air bien.''

''Si si Tig, t'inquiète j'ai vu pire. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi c'est trop mignon.'' Joignant le geste à la parole je pinçais sa joue et ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler.

''Ne faisons pas attendre les autres, allez!'' Il passa son bras sur mes épaules m'entrainant dans le clubhouse.

Évidemment dès que nous sommes entré collé l'un à l'autre, je vis que cela ne faisait plaisir à Happy qui cogna sa bière sur le bar. Pff monsieur possessif, comme si j'étais une chose que l'on prend et que l'on jette comme on a envie et qu'en plus, on se donne le droit de la revendiquer quand cela nous chante... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher une remarque sanglante.

''Que veux-tu Hap, j'apprends de mes erreurs et puis faut dire que Tig c'est TELLE-MENT un bon coup.'' J'entendis tout le monde éclater de rire sauf lui, les yeux presque rougit par la colère. Tig lui me suivait trop content de pouvoir taquiner Happy. J'espère pour lui que ça ne lui vaudra pas un match de boxe se soir.

''Kat, tu prends ton trou ou je te mets dehors! Tu te prends pour qui pour provoquer un de mes gars comme ça?''

''Bah Clay je te retiens pas hen fou moi dehors si ça te chante! Au départ, je suis ici pour donner un coup de main à Jax mais y'en a un qui était pas content que je fasse des câlins à Tig c'est pas mon problème!''

''Parle-moi mieux que ça Kat ou tu va le regretter, un jour y'aura personne pour le retenir de te foutre une bonne raclée. Les sons méritent le respect, point final.''

''Et moi? Je mérite pas le respect? Pff Qu'il me la donne sa raclée s'il a des couilles! J'en ai rien à cirer!'' Je fis une pause de 10 secondes, le silence complet régnait et l'ambiance était à couper au couteau. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne devait rien rajouter sinon leur tête tomberait.

''Je me tire d'ici et ne m'attend plus pour le travail je démissionne! Et tu te débrouilleras pour séduire Kettler toi-même pendant qu'on y est! Je mérite autant de respect que n'importe qui dans cette pièce!'' Je me retournais et marchait d'un pas furibond vers la porte que je fis claquer tellement fort qu'elle rebondit au lieu de se refermer. Encore une fois, je maudissais le fait de ne pas avoir de voiture, Pu-tain! Je ne pourrais même pas partir sans qu'au moins un d'entre eux me rattrape. Comme pour me donner raison, je sentis une grosse main attraper mon épaule et me stopper dans mon élan. J'en perdis presque l'équilibre tellement je marchais vite.

''Oh tu vas t'arrêter ou je vais devoir t'y forcer?''

''Sérieux Hap, t'en a pas assez fait encore? Tu me veux quoi?''

''Déjà pour commencer tu va me parler mieux que ça et je crois pas avoir eu le temps de placer un mot!'' C'était rare qu'il élevait la voix, ce qui me força à m'arrêter.

''Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.'' Dis-je un peu plus calmement. Il était vrai qu'en plein milieu de la rue j'avais pas trop envie que tout le voisinage entende ce que nous nous disions.

''Tu n'auras pas le choix, j'ai des choses à te dire et tu vas m'écouter mais pas ici. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais ton appartement.. est-ce possible de s'y rendre pour discuter ou tu va faire encore ta tête de cochon et m'obliger à t'amener ailleurs?'' J'avais l'impression d'être une ados en pleine crise d'adolescente de la façon dont il me parlait. Happy vouloir discuter? Non mais je rêve...

''J'en sais rien Hap... Je sais pas si c'est réellement une bonne idée. Il semblerait que l'on ne soit pas capable de se parler sans que ça vire en bagarre.''

''Regarde j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre ici pendant des heures le temps que tu te décides, je vais chercher ma Harley, je viens te chercher et puis on va chez toi.''

''Ok.'' J'en reviens pas! J'avais décidé de le sortir définitivement de ma vie et puis voilà que je venais d'accepter de -1 de monter en moto avec lui (ce qui voulait aussi dire COLLER sur lui) et de -2 qu'il vienne chez moi!

Je continuais de marcher tranquillement et cela ne prit que deux minutes avant qu'il n'arrive chevauchant sa moto. Bon dieu qu'il était sexy! Il ne me dit pas un seul mot et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'attachais mon casque et prit place derrière lui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma ride avec Tig quelques minutes avant, juste sentir mon corps collé au sien, j'en avais des frissons. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et je ne pus m'empêcher au contact de son corps de le serrer contre moi. Il était impossible qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je respirais son parfum si envoutant et je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute mais j'étais réellement au paradis. Il avait l'air bien lui aussi du moins, il ne me disait pas le contraire. Je remarquais tout de suite qu'il ne prit pas le chemin de mon appartement, logique me suis-je dit il ne sait même pas où ça se trouve. Mais je restais tout de même surprise quand il prit la route 5 qui nous amenait à l'extérieur de Charming. Nous roulâmes plus de 3 heures avant de revenir vers Charming et j'avais plus que mal aux fesses. Je n'avais plus l'habitude des longues balades contrairement à lui, surtout avec son passé de nomades.

''Kat?''

''Humm?''

''Où est ton appartement j'y suis jamais aller.''

''Au dessus de chez floyd, tu dois savoir où s'est?''

''Ouais.''

Au moment où il gara la moto, je maudis le ciel que se moment prenne fin et ce malgré mon fessier douloureux. Je gardai même mes bras enlacés autour de sa taille après l'arrêt du moteur. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains sur les miennes et maladroitement je retirais les miennes d'un coup.

''Désolé...''

Je sortis mes clés de mon sac à main et me dirigeais directement vers l'escalier qui menait à mon appartement. Je savais qu'il allait me suivre et le dialogue était difficile, j'avais toujours cette boule dans ma gorge. Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie qu'il entre et que l'on discute car j'ai l'impression que je vais encore ouvrir mon cœur et le regretter suis certaine que la ride en moto était destinée à me calmer afin que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement mais dès que je l'avais en face de moi mes émotions devenaient instables autant positivement que négativement.

J'entrai à l'intérieur, déposai mes clés sur la table de ma petite cuisine et mon coat en cuir sur la chaise. Je l'entendis entrer à son tour mais je ne lui fis pas face, c'était pour le moment trop difficile. Devant tout le monde c'était facile de jouer à la dure, dans l'intimité c'était une toute autre histoire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et engageait la conversation.

''C'est la cuisine, dans le couloir à gauche y'a la salle de bain et à droite la chambre. Voilà, c'est pas très grand mais c'est chez moi et j'y suis bien.''

Il restait silencieux et au bout de deux minutes ça commençait à me rendre complètement folle.

Je décidai alors de briser le silence.

''Écoute Hap, tu voulais parler alors je te conseille de commencer tout de suite parce que c'est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi. T'es parti y'a de ça deux mois sans rien dire et t'a même jamais prit la peine de prendre des nouvelles ou de m'envoyer un message alors si tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ou pour m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment c'est le moment ou jamais.''

Il s'approchait de moi et j'avais bien du mal à gérer mes émotions.

''Non Hap, je veux pas te câliner, t'embrasser ou bien faire l'amour tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliquer. Je mérite au moins ça...''

''Je suis parti parce que j'ai eu un appel de la maison de retraite de ma mère. Elle n'allait pas bien et je devais m'y rendre le plus vite possible. Je ne dois rien à personne et je croyais que tu avais comprit ça. C'était peut-être mon erreur.'' Je n'avais plus envie d'écouter après les paroles qu'il venait de dire. Il ne me devait rien, même pas un petit mot ? Ce qu'il allait dire ensuite me choqua tellement que je restai bouche bée.

''Ma mère est décédé trois jours plus tard alors je n'étais vraiment dans le mood pour t'appeler et te donner une explication. J'avais besoin de faire de la route pour aller mieux et plus je réfléchissais à nous deux plus j'étais convaincu d'avoir fait une erreur. Je suis pas du genre bon mari et père de famille et tu le sais très bien. Tu es la seule femme ( Je notais bien que pour une fois quelqu'un me disait femme et non fille) qui m'a donner envie d'avoir une Old Lady. Mais avoir une Old Lady dans des vies comme les nôtres c'est la merde. Je suis le tueur à gage d'environ six chapitre, je peux passer nomade n'importe quand et tu serais en danger tout le temps. Je te regarde là, toute petite et fragile... Comment pourrais-tu porter tout ça sur tes épaules? Je suis pas patient et j'ai assez d'estime pour toi pour ne pas t'entraîner plus dans cette vie là que tu n'y est déjà. ''

''Je crois au contraire que les Old Lady sont celles qui permettent au gars de garder la tête froide. Ça leur donne une raison de rentrer de vos runs en vie. Elles sont le ciment entre tout et elles font que tout se tienne ensemble. Si tu m'avais laisser le temps, j'aurais peut-être pu te montrer de quoi j'étais capable...Pourquoi t'es jamais revenu? Et qu'est ce que t'as dit au gars sur la run où t'es a rencontrer?''

''Je viens de te le dire Kat, j'étais pas prêt pour ça et je sais pas si je suis prêt aujourd'hui... Je suis bien avec toi et je déteste ce genre de conversation où on discute de nos sentiments. Je préfère le vécu au parler. Et pour ce qui est de la run, j'ai essayé d'expliquer dans mes mots ce que je viens de te dire à Tig et j'imagine qu'il a essayé de t'expliquer à son tour. Je suis pas revenu pour ne pas me tenter et ne pas enfoncer le fer dans la plaie. Je savais qu'un jour comme aujourd'hui je devrais revenir mais j'avais pas de raison de le devancer.''

''Alors...'' Je ne réussis pas à ajouter d'autres mots car j'éclatais en sanglot. Il m'aimait et il m'aimait assez pour ne pas vouloir m'entraîner dans sa vie difficile. Dois-je sauter de joie ou pleurer? Hey bien je pleure car je ne pense pas qu'il fera de moi une femme digne de respect dans le club. Il craint trop la vie de couple pour m'y intégrer. Je resterai le coup d'un soir et j'espérerais chaque fois qu'il me donne plus et le lendemain j'aurai le cœur brisé, chaque fois.

''Es-tu prête pour ça?'' Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je n'y comprenais plus rien. Prête à quoi?

''Je comprends pas?''

'' Vivre à mes cotés et tout endurer? Être digne d'être une Old Lady?'' Je le fixai toujours dans les yeux, aucun son n'étant capable de sortir je me contentais de lui faire oui avec ma tête.

Il m'embrassa avec une telle passion que tout mon corps en avait la chair de poule. J'en voulais plus et je crois que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes car il me souleva par les fesses (douloureuses) sans jamais rompre notre baiser et m'emmena directement dans ma chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi caressant mon visage, mon cou, mes seins... Il se recula en s'agenouillant par terre pour me relever afin de me départir de mon haut et de mon soutien-gorge. Il avait aussi faim de moi que j'avais faim de lui.

Dès que je me retrouvai seins nus devant lui, il les prit dans ses mains et massait mes mamelons. Pendant qu'il mordillait le gauche, il pinçait le droit et vise versa. Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche sans jamais cesser ses caresses. Il bougeait si vite que j'avais du mal à suivre, je m'étais abandonner à sa passion. Il embrassa mon cou avant de revenir lécher avidement mes seins pendant que sa main droite descendait dans mon slip caresser mon clitoris. D'un geste rapide il enleva les derniers vêtements qu'il me restait et je sentis mon corps rougir d'excitation. J'étais tomber amoureuse d'un dieu du sexe quel bonheur! Il se rendit compte très vite de mon plaisir car je mouillais abondamment et mon dos se courbait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il faisait tantôt des mouvements circulaires tantôt de haut en bas, parfois même il allait chercher de mon jus pour lubrifier ses caresses. Entre mon clitoris et mes mamelons je sentais monter en moi la puissance de deux orgasmes et quand il me fit jouir je criais mon plaisir incapable de me retenir. Au même moment, il enfonça deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi amplifiant mon plaisir.

Je pris trois-quatre respirations pour me remettre de mes émotions et me relevai. J'avais envie de lui donner autant de plaisir sinon plus. Je le débarrassais rapidement de ses vêtements et le poussait en position assise sur le lit. Avec ma main droite je caressais de haut en bas sa verge tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je glissais ma langue du bas vers le haut pour garder son regard. Je savais que ça l'excitait, ses yeux étaient embrumés de désir. Et puis d'un coup, je l'enfonçais dans ma bouche et entreprit un rythme doux et rapide. Chaque fois que je sentais son plaisir monter je ralentissais question de faire durer le plaisir. Lorsque je crus qu'il était proche de jouir, je cessais et me relevais rapidement pour prendre position au dessus de lui et le chevaucher en laissant libre court à notre passion. Nous fîmes l'amour dans plusieurs positions et pendant ce qui me parut des heures jusqu'à en venir à l'épuisement. Après avoir jouit une dernière fois ensemble, nous nous laissâmes retomber un à côté de l'autre et nous gardâmes le silence. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, nous nous étions dit combien nous nous aimions à travers chacune de nos caresses. Et c'est comme ça que je m'endormis dans ses bras, au chaud et en sécurité.

**Alors? Vous avez aimer? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos comms! À bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

Note d'auteure : Voilà votre nouveau chapitre! Désolé je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire mais la canicule et les vacances m'ont distraite... Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines car je veux laisser le temps au gens de répondre à la question ( se trouvant à la fin de ce chapitre). Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 8**

- Humm... Dis-je en étirant mes membres engourdis par le sommeil.

Je suis en train de me réveiller et je me demande encore si j'ai rêvé la nuit dernière où si tout c'est réellement passé. Je me rends compte assez vite que tout ça est réel quand je sens le corps chaud de mon amant se coller au mien. Je profite des quelques instants de pur bonheur que me procure mon réveil à ses côtés puisqu'une autre grosse journée m'attend. Je décide de me lever pour préparer le café et le petit déjeuner avant qu'il se réveille.

Pendant que je prépare le café je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tellement je suis heureuse. Peut-être avais-je réellement besoin de lui dans ma vie pour que tout reprenne sa place. Si c'est le cas, je dois le rendre heureux à mon tour pour qu'il n'est pas envie de repartir. La question c'est comment rendre heureux un homme comme lui, je veux dire en dehors du sexe?

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Je m'en suis rendue compte quand il a enlacé un de ses bras autour de ma taille et qu'il a déposé un doux baiser dans ma nuque.

- J'ai pas aimer me réveiller dans un lit vide. Me chuchote t-il dans l'oreille.

- Désolé... Je t'ai fais du café, suis-je pardonné? Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Je le fixais dans les yeux en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire et il m'offrit l'un de ses sourires en coin ultra-sexy.

- J'aurais quand même préféré pouvoir faire de toi ce que je voulais en me réveillant, la prochaine fois reste au lit. Le café pourra toujours attendre, moi non.

- Il n'est pas trop tard cow-boy. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Sur ce, il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses avant de les empoignées et de me soulever, j'enroulais directement mes jambes autour de lui. Je ne sais pas si ça allait devenir une habitude de me porter ainsi mais ce n'est pas moi qui allait s'en plaindre car je trouvais ça hyper viril. Il me pressa contre lui tout en m'embrassant et il m'était impossible de ne pas sentir son érection du matin appuyer contre mon entre-jambe car lui était nu et moi je portais seulement un string et un mince débardeur.

Sans jamais rompre notre baiser, il me ramena directement au lit avant de s'étendre sur moi. Il descendit ses baisers langoureux le long de ma mâchoire puis de ma gorge et en même temps ses mains vigoureuses me caressaient et me débarrassaient du peu de vêtements que je portais. Puis il prit mes seins en coupe dans ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de descendre pour goûter à mes mamelons durcit entre ses doigts. Il y passa sa langue de haut en bas avant de les sucer et mordiller. Mon corps répondait à chacune de ses caresses m'envoyant chaque fois des vagues de plaisir et je sentais la chaleur envahir mon ventre me faisant mouiller de plus en plus. Sentant mon plaisir, il remonta pour m'embrasser et entremêler sa langue avec la mienne. Je sentis l'une de ses main descendre le long de mon corps pour se glisser le long de ma fente. Je gémis instantanément de plaisir et je me laissai aller complètement au désir et à la luxure qui nous englobaient tous les deux. Il faisait des mouvements de vas et vient sur mon paquet de nerfs et j'étais vraiment toute prête à jouir quand il retira ses mains. Il rompit notre baiser mais restait tout de même proche de mon visage afin de me fixait dans les yeux attendant que j'ouvre les mien et que je réagisse.

- Continue... Stp... Hummm... Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en le suppliant du regard.

Il reprit ses mouvements et je me laissai aller de nouveau. Mon dos s'arqua et mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement.

- Regarde-moi, je veux que tu me regardes quand tu vas jouir. Je veux que tu saches qui te donne ton plaisir.

J'ouvris les yeux à sa demande et il augmenta la cadence jusqu'à ce que je sois délivrée de la pression dans mon ventre et que je jouisse comme il m'était rarement arrivé de jouir. ( Même sous mes propres caresses!)

- Ohh Happy! Putain ohh hummmmm... Haaap...

Avant même que j'eus terminé de jouir, il me pénétra d'un seul coup. Chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour, je ressentais de nouveaux plaisirs et il me faisait découvrir des parties de mon corps que je ne soupçonnais pas. Faut dire que je n'étais pas très expérimenté mais c'était d'autant plus magique que de découvrir les plaisirs du sexe avec lui que je savais très expérimenté. Le fait qu'il m'est pénétré pendant mon orgasme clitoridien me rendait d'autant plus sensible à tous les mouvements qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne mit pas longtemps à jouir de nouveau tandis qu'il continuait de me chevaucher. Il se retirait seulement pour me changer de positions, tantôt de côté, tantôt à quatre pattes... Humm à quatre pattes! J'adorais cette position parce que non seulement il allait plus profondément mais le sentir me tenir fermement par les hanches et encaisser chacun de ses coups de reins m'excitait au plus haut point. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette position qu'il se laissa aller au plaisir terminant nos ébats par quelques petits coups pendant qu'il rependait sa semence en moi.

- Putain, je sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais le sexe avec toi c'est carrément trop bon!

Il sourit à ma remarque avant de répondre : - T'es pas mal non plus ma petite bête de sexe.

- Humph bête de sexe? Moi? Non jamais... Round 2 dans la douche ça te dit? Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la douche. Il m'y rejoignit rapidement et... Round 2!

**Un peu plus tard...** fraîchement sortie de la douche et maintenant habillée...

- Je vais refaire le café, tu as faim?

- Je vais prendre un café mais je vais manger au club, j'ai des choses à . Hap? Tu crois que Clay est vraiment fâché pour hier?

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction parce que je t'ai suivi mais je pense pas qu'il est apprécié ton petit numéro devant tout le monde. Que tu sois fâché ou non tu nous dois respect, surtout en public. Clay c'est non seulement ton beau-père mais c'est aussi le Pres' et se faire parler comme ça par une femme qui est presque sa fille devant tous les gars, il peut juste pas laisser passer ça.

- Je sais mais tu dois me comprendre aussi, tout le monde me traite comme une petite fille qu'on peut insulter et utiliser comme on veut. J'suis rien pour le club, j'veux dire concrètement... Alors que moi je dois toujours suivre les ordres de tout le monde.

- Comment ça t'es rien pour le club?

- Bah je suis que de la famille de certains gars mais à part ça je suis rien. Ni une old lady, ni une crow-eater ni évidemment un membre! Même Luann fait sa vie tranquillement alors que moi je dois mettre ma vie en jeu pour séduire des putains d'agents fédéraux... Sans parler du reste! Je vois jamais les filles de Tig ou les enfants de Bobby se ramener au club et exécuter tout ce qu'on leur demande de faire alors je comprends pas que moi on m'utilise comme ça.

J'avais tellement accumulés de ressentiments que j'avais des larmes de rage qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

- Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, je me suis peut-être trompé.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, bouche bée de sa réponse qui n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Il veut dire quoi par là? Je me suis peut-être trompé... Pff il va jouer avec moi comme ça longtemps? Je te veux, je te veux pas? Mes larmes étaient de colère et maintenant elles étaient aussi de tristesse.

-Franchement Kat, tu crois que t'es rien pour le club? Normalement j'aurais même pas à répondre à ça. Tu crois qu'on recherche quelqu'un qui est pas important pendant des mois après sa disparition? Réfléchit un peu! Les gars te traite tous comme leur propre fille, il t'aime encore plus que n'importe lequel de leur propre enfant! Ils t'ont vu grandir et ont tous participé à ton éducation. Y'a personne qui entre dans le club sans savoir qu'on touche pas à la princesse. T'es la fille de John, de Gemma, de Clay et la sœur du futur Pres' du chapitre-mère! Fuck, avec ton arbre généalogique tous les chapitres te considèrent de la famille et te protègeraient coûte que coûte à la même hauteur qu'ils le feraient pour Jax. Et pis, tout le monde sait que t'es à moi, y'a personne dans tout le pays qui te toucherait sans vouloir sans prendre directement à moi. Arrête de faire l'enfant si tu veux qu'on te considère comme une femme! C'est normal qu'on attende plus de toi que de n'importe quel autre femme puisque t'es pas n'importe quel autre femme. Arrête de refuser ce qui te revient et de repousser le club ça ne t'apportera rien de bon vu ta position. Tu refuses de vivre proche de nous ce qui nous empêche d'assurer ta protection et tu refuses qu'on te fasses des lifts jusque chez toi ou qu'on t'aide à te payer une voiture ce qui est encore une fois stupide étant donné que ta sécurité est compromise. Tu connais très bien les ennemis du club et tu sais aussi qu'ils t'ont pris pour cible récemment. Arrête de faire la stupide et met ton égo de côté!

Je sais pas comment encore une fois j'avais réussi à l'énerver... J'imagine qu'il avait raison et que je faisais encore un peu trop de caprices.

- Désolé... Disons que la dernière année n'a pas été facile pour moi et comme j'ai tout vécu seule, j'ai remis tout le monde en doute et même des choses plus qu'évidentes.

- Elle a été difficile pour tout le monde la dernière année, ta famille et le club s'inquiétaient pour toi, P'TAIN on savait même pas si t'était en vie!

Sur le ton violent de ses mots, je ne pus retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de coulées, je ne supportais pas de le voir fâcher contre moi et la vérité de ses mots résonnait dans mon crâne.

- J'ai été... tell-tellement a-aveugle. J'ai beaucoup d'ex-cuses à à faire. Dis-je en sanglotant.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se contenta de me serrer fort jusqu'à ce que j'évacue mon chagrin. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup, un homme d'action plutôt que de parole et il venait de me servir un sermon. Alors je savais qu'il devait tenir à moi énormément pour prendre la peine de me dire tout ça. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me crache mes quatre vérités pour réaliser ce que je ne voulais pas voir.

- Je t'aime Hap.

En guise de réponse il resserra un peu ses bras autour de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me réponde à haute voix qu'il m'aimait aussi, il me l'avait prouver amplement depuis hier.

Tranquillement, je me détachai de son étreinte, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas y passer la journée.

- Kat, encore une chose. Je partage pas ce qui est à moi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Kettler avec Clay.

- Je vais devoir parler avec Clay aussi, se serait peut-être mieux si on y est tous les deux en même temps comme ça on peut voir tout ça à trois?

- Ok.

- Tu penses que tu peux me faire un lift jusqu'au garage, comme ça on pourra aller directement parler à Clay et ensuite je pourrais discuter seule avec lui?

- Ça me va. Dit-il finissant son café. Je le vis aller chercher ses clés et son gun sur ma table de nuit et mettre son top rocker.

- T'es prête bête?

- Bête? Dis-je en éclatant de rire. - Yep, je suis prête.

J'étais fébrile à l'idée d'arriver au garage sur la moto d'Happy, je savais que tout le monde comprendrait immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire et j'en étais fière. Quand il démarra sa moto j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille et je lui chuchotais :

- Je partage pas non plus ce qui est à moi, fait gaffe cow-boy.

J'aurais aimer pouvoir voir son petit sourire en coin alors que pour seule réponse j'entendais la moto rugir et que nous prenions la direction du garage. Je profitais des quelques minutes que ça prenait pour atteindre le garage pour réfléchir aux mots que j'allais employer avec Clay. J'allais devoir aller voir ma mère et Jax aussi car je leur devais des excuses et explications à eux aussi. Et pour les autres, je pense que les gars ne m'en tiendront pas rigueur quand ils verront que tout est ok avec Clay et Happy.

Alors que nous arrivions dans le parking, je vis les gars se retourner et nous sourire. De toute évidence, nous n'allons pas nous sauver de leur moquerie! Je descendis de la moto et je rendis le casque à Hap.

-Laisse-moi parler Kat et surtout, ne fais pas ta susceptible avec Clay où tu vas payer le prix fort.

-Ok cowboy.

Nous entrâmes dans le club qui était pratiquement désert. Clay était dans la chapelle d'où les portes étaient ouvertes, Chibs et Opie faisait un partie de billard et Half-sack était derrière le bar.

-Va au bar, je vais voir si Clay est dispo.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar comme une gentille fille qui écoute ce qu'on lui dit.

- Hey Kat ça va?

- Mouais, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes...

- Ouais, grosse soirée hier hen?

- Yep, un café stp ça va peut-être me donner du courage!

- T'inquiète pas, ils ont discuté après que tu sois partie hier. Dis-il à voix basse pour ne pas que les gars entendent.

- Ah oui? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit?

- Ben, -

- Kat, vient. Entendis-je Happy m'appeler.

Grrr... ça m'aurait peut-être aider de savoir ce que Half-Sack avait à m'apprendre mais bon j'allais devoir faire sans.

- J'arrive! Merci Kip.

Je me dépêchai de me rendre dans la chapelle et j'aperçus en fermant les portes Opie qui mimait avec sa bouche un bonne chance. Je lui fis un maigre sourire avant d'entendre cliquer la porte. Je pris place en face d'Happy (qui était à l'endroit où Jax s'assoie d'habitude) et à la droite de Clay. (J'étais à la place de Tig)

- Clay.

- Kat.

J'avais les mains moites tellement j'appréhendais cette discussion, je regardais Happy afin de me donner du courage mais il avait un air indéchiffrable. À l'évidence il était en mode biker et non lover.

- Clay, je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas et je vous laisserai régler vos problèmes personnels après ça mais comme nous en avons parler plusieurs fois je veux faire de Kat mon officielle et ce malgré les récents événements. Est-tu toujours d'accord avec ça?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette tournure des événements, bien sur je savais qu'entre moi et lui depuis la veille tout était devenu concret mais je m'attendais à attendre plusieurs mois de fréquentations avant d'être dans le book. Et surtout je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'il le ferait ce matin alors qu'entre moi et Clay plus rien ne va.

- T'es sur de ton choix Happy? Parce qu'avec elle t'aura toujours des problèmes à régler, à moins de serrer la vis dès le début. C'est un peu rapide non?

- Rapide ça dépends du point de vue, ça fait presque 1 an et demi depuis que je t'ai fait la demande et pis avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement je préfère officialiser ça maintenant pour sa sécurité.

- J'ai pas d'objections autre que tu en prennes soin, c'est de ma fille qu'on parle. Je compte sur toi pour qu'elle soit digne d'une officielle et comprenne ce qu'elle a et n'a pas le droit de faire et surtout quand se taire.

Je suis encore une fois bouche bée, j'ai l'impression d'être marchandée comme une pièce de bœuf même si je sais que c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans le club, ça reste un peu choquant. Je suis la sans avoir mon mot à dire et ce qui me surprend d'autant plus c'est que malgré notre chicane, Clay me présente comme sa fille. Ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude car quand il s'est fâché avec quelqu'un Clay ne redonne pas facilement confiance. Ça doit confirmer ce que me disait Hap ce matin, il tient plus à moi que ce que je ne crois.

Happy hocha la tête pour approuver puis Clay se tourna vers moi.

- Toi, t'es prête à ça?

Je hochai simplement la tête comme Happy venait de le faire.

- Tiens, peut-être qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi puisque tu sembles être capable de te taire aujourd'hui.

- Clay, puisque c'est maintenant clair que Kat est mon officielle j'en viens à ce que je voulais te parler. L'affaire Kettler. J'aimerais être au courant de ce qui se passe, dans les détails. Parce que c'est pas possible que j'accepte qu'elle soit avec un autre homme.

- Hum, ouais je comprends. On avait Kettler sur le dos depuis le retour de Kat et comme tu n'étais plus dans les parages et que Kat n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi, nous avons pensé qu'elle pourrait s'infiltrer en le séduisant pour voir ce qu'il avait contre nous et si possible qu'il nous lâche. Je savais pas que t'allais revenir la réclamer. Ça complique un peu les choses parce qu'on a pas d'autres solutions contre lui et j'ai su par Unser qu'il avait une piste sérieuse contre nous et contre Kat.

- Comment ça contre moi tu m'as jamais rien dit.

- Parce qu'on a tous décidé de tester ta loyauté pour voir si tu le ferais pour nous sans que tu crois être impliquée.

Je ne protestai pas plus car je savais que j'avais passé le test haut la main et que je devais la jouer intelligemment pour tout à l'heure mais ça commençait à m'inquiéter de savoir que Kettler avait quelque chose contre moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a contre elle?

- Unser n'a pas accès au dossier mais il a entendu dire que quelqu'un aurait des informations sur une disparition possibilité de meurtre en lien avec Kat. Et pour nous probablement le trafic d'armes ou une petite affaire mal réglée, j'imagine. Je suis désoler Hap mais on devra en discuter avec les gars à la table et voter. Y'a beaucoup trop de personnes impliquées dans cette décision.

- Ok, quelle heure?

- 18h, à la fermeture du garage.

- Ok. Kat je viens te cherche avant ou après mais tu ne rentres pas seule et tant qu'il n'y a pas de décision qui sort de la chapelle tu ne t'approches pas de Kettler, compris?

- Ok. Je te préviens si j'ai besoin de sortir.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la chapelle me laissant seule face à mes responsabilités. Au bout de quelques minutes, je rompis le silence car je savais que Clay n'amorcerait pas la conversation c'était à moi de le faire.

- Clay, je sais pas trop par quoi commencer... Je m'excuse de mon comportement d'hier, j'ai exagéré sur le coup de la colère. Même je m'excuse pour mon comportement depuis mon retour, j'ai conscience que j'ai pas été facile. Honnêtement, je pensais pas être autant affectée par tout ce qui s'est passé et j'ai pas voulu le voir en face.

- Y'a des comportements qui s'excusent, d'autres non. Je sais que tu as traversé l'enfer toute seule et pour ça je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Par contre, tu as grandis dans le MC, ton père en était le fondateur donc tu sais très bien comment les choses fonctionnent et le respect et la confiance en sont le pilier. Ni un ni l'autre ne se récupèrent une fois perdue. Y'a pas de deuxième chance pour ça.

- Je sais... Je croyais que je n'avais plus ma place parmi vous du moins pas comme avant et de l'autre côté j'avais envie de prouver que j'étais devenue une femme forte et indépendante capable de gérer ses problèmes toute seule. J'avoue que j'ai péter un plomb hier car ta réaction ma blessée, je croyais que tu allais me défendre contre Hap. J'aurais du comprendre que je n'avais pas à le confronter comme ça en public et que tu te dois de prendre le partie de tes frères. J'ai agis comme une enfant capricieuse. Y'a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous et le club. À n'importe quel prix.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le contre-coup du retour d'Happy mais je te jure ma fille que si tu recommences à te prendre pour le patron et me manque de respect une fois de plus tu le regretteras amèrement. Tu devras te plier à la décision du club de ce soir et faire ce qu'on te dira. Sache que je t'ai toujours protéger et j'ai toujours agis de la façon que je trouvais le plus juste. Si un des mecs te traitent mal, c'est Happy qui s'en chargera maintenant et si lui te traite mal tu devras dealer ça avec lui en privé. Si tu as besoin de conseils de père, je serais toujours la et ta mère aussi.

- Merci dis-je en me levant de ma chaise pour lui faire un câlin. Je rajoutais :

- Alors si j'ai bien comprit j'ai toujours un job au garage?

Il éclata de rire et me serra fort dans ses bras. J'avoue que malgré tout ce que je suspecte chez Clay depuis plusieurs années, il est tout de même ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour moi. Alors si je dois ramper devant lui pour retrouver le respect du club, je le ferais. Le jour viendra où je règlerai mes vraies comptes avec lui et Jax sera présent. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée si mon frère à des doutes concernant la mort de notre père et la façon de Clay de gérer le club. Je ne pense pas que papa aurait voulu que le club devienne comme ça. Pour l'instant, je devais mettre ça de côté car ce n'était pas moi seule qui allait changer tout ça.

- Allez file, ta mère doit t'attendre au bureau.

Au moment où je sortais de la chapelle, je vis Opie et Tig crier les mains en l'air :

- Dieu merci, elle est vivante. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Tig glisse un billet de 20 dans la main d'Opie.

- Putain, Tig t'avais parier que j'en sortirai pas? Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à moi tour. Je passais devant lui et lui mis un petit coup de poing au ventre.

- Ne jamais parier contre moi. Tu finiras bien par l'apprendre. Rajoutais-je sournoisement.

- Je ne parie jamais contre toi mais là... face à Clay, j'ai dû faire un choix et je ne parierai jamais contre Clay.

Je continuais mon chemin en marmonnant dans ma barbe : j'en serais pas aussi sure que toi. Une fois arrivée à l'extérieure je décidai de faire le détour par le garage pour aller dire bonjour aux gars. Je remarquai cependant que la moto de mon mec n'était pas dans le parking, je me demande bien où il pouvait être aller. Parlant de s'en aller, je dois impérativement me rappeler de lui demander s'il compte transférer à Charming parce que sinon...

-Hey Lass! Toujours en un morceau? À ce que j'ai vu tu n'as pas mordu Hap hier soir, c'est un bon début.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Chibs! Tu devrais pourtant bien savoir que je ne mords pas. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Bien sur moi et Chibs n'avons jamais eu d'aventures mais j'ai toujours trouver ça drôle de flirter avec lui et Tig. Malgré l'évidence, les autres ont toujours eu le doute à savoir si on avait pas fait quelque chose finalement.

-Attention Chibs, si tu la taquines trop maintenant c'est à Happy que tu devras rendre des comptes.

Je n'avais pas vu que Clay m'avait suivi à l'extérieur.

-J'ai pas peur de lui, rien ne m'empêchera de la brancher.

-Moi non plus! Répondit Jax.

-Mouais, oublie pas que toi je peux faire ce que je veux t'es mon frère et pour moi tu seras jamais le big bad biker hen poulette!

Je le vis rougir dès que j'eus prononcé le surnom que j'utilisai contre lui quand on était enfant pour le fâcher.

- Poulette? Ahahahah (Chibs)

- Attends toi que je t'attrapes crevette! (Jax)

Il se mis à me courir après avec son vieux torchon plein d'huile. Merde! Sauve qui peut! Bien sur il finit par m'attraper et me barbouiller la face avec de l'huile à moteur avant d'entourer son bras autour de mon cou et de frotter mes cheveux ce qui fit bien rire notre auditoire. Tout le monde avait vu : Clay, Tig, Opie, Juice, Half-Sack, Bobby, Chibs et … Kozik. Kozik? Qu'est ce qui fou la lui?

- Jaaaaaaaaax! Comment je fais pour travailler maintenant! J'ai l'air d'avoir un nid de corneilles dans les cheveux et de me préparer pour l'armée avec mon camouflage. Dis-je en riant néanmoins car c'était toujours drôle de retrouver notre complicité d'enfant.

- C'est pas mon problème crevette! C'est toi qui a voulu ressortir nos vieux surnoms alors que personne n'était au courant à part Mom.

- Franchement, ça valait le coup car maintenant je pourrais t'appeler poulette quand je veux et même les gars vont te brancher avec ça alors je me considère gagnante! Ahahah

Je me retournais en direction du bureau et remarquai que ma mère aussi avait assister à toute la scène et qu'elle avait son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça tous les deux, ça faisait longtemps. Allez va te doucher et ramène ta fraise ici t'as une tonne de boulot qui t'attends et je ne le ferais pas à ta place. Dis-elle avant de retourner à ses occupations.

**Après la douche...**

-Hey Mom, ça va? Dis-je voyant les plis au dessus de ses yeux annonciateurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Oui ma belle, grosse journée c'est tout. Alors à ce que j'ai compris c'est régler avec Clay?

-Yep

-Et avec Happy?

-Comme si tu le savais pas Ma', t'es toujours la première à tout savoir et je suis certaine que Clay est venu faire son petit rapport pendant que j'étais dans la douche.

-Perspicace. Ma fille ENFIN à mes côtés, ça fera changement de Tara.

-J'ai toujours été à tes côtés maman, du moins sauf la dernière année et puis Tara est super aussi.

-T'as compris ce que je voulais dire en tant que ''femme'' du club.

-J'ai compris dis-je en souriant.

-Ça me fait au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

-Mom ça rapport avec le fait que Kozik et Happy soient là hein? Y'a un problème ici ou à Tacoma?

-Désolé sweet heart je peux rien te dire de concret car j'ai pas toutes les infos mais je pense que oui. Ne questionne pas trop ton homme laisse-le t'en parler lui-même, ne lui montre pas que tu cherches des infos et si tu en as vient m'en parler tout de suite. Clay me cache quelque chose et ça m'inquiète.

-Oki Ma'. Si tu en as j'aimerais bien savoir aussi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me laisse dans l'ombre alors que beaucoup de choses me concerne. J'ai su de Clay tout à l'heure que Kettler aurait quelque chose contre moi et personne ne m'avait rien dit pour soit disant me tester. Au moins je crois avoir réussit le test.

-Tu apprendras vite que les secrets dans un MC c'est nécessaire malheureusement. J'étais au courant pour Kettler, je t'ai rien dit car je voulais aussi savoir jusqu'où t'était prête à aller pour le club.

-Mouais... C'est pas très rassurant de se faire tester par sa propre famille mais bon j'imagine que ça vaut pas la peine de s'y attarder...

-Exactement tu as bien mieux à faire et il ne ressort jamais rien de bon à retourner dans le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Avant de passer au futur, je voulais te dire que je m'excuse si j'ai eu un tempérament de feu depuis mon retour et que j'ai refusé votre aide à multiples reprises. J'avais besoin de trouver ma place, désoler si tu en as souffert.

-Je te connais mieux que personne, je sais exactement par quoi tu es passé.

-C'est rassurant (ou effrayant je me fais une note mentale de faire attention à mes actes devant elle) de voir que quelqu'un me comprend si bien.

Je regardais ma montre pour voir il était quelle heure : 17h30.

-Comment se fait-il qu'on est autant de boulot? Hier j'avais réussit à passer tout le retard c'est pas normal.

-Les gars avait garder toute une pile de factures de clients et de commandes de pièces dans le garage.

-Putain on a pas que ça à faire les ramasser et revoir toute la comptabilité pour rien! C'est comme ça toute les semaines s'en parler de tout ce que l'on doit blanchir s'il faut tout recommencer moi j'abandonne. On a déjà les fed' sur le dos pas besoin de leur donner des raisons de venir fouiller dans la compta'. Je vais dire à Jax de s'occuper du problème parce sinon je vais m'en charger.

-Ok, tu me diras si tu as besoin que j'en parle à Clay. Hum, avant que tu partes dis-moi demain soir toi et Hap vous êtes dispo? Repas de famille à 20hrs.

-Je sais pas je t'en parle demain, je sens que je vais devoir traîner dans le coin même si on est samedi et je dois demander à Hap parce que je connais pas son emploi du temps.

-Parfait. Je rentre à la maison, je n'attendrais pas Clay je crois qu'ils vont sortir tard de la chapelle parce qu'il m'a dit que le club avait des décisions importantes à prendre se soir. Tu veux un lift jusque chez toi ma chérie?

-Non merci, Hap m'a dit qu'il tenait spécialement à ce que se soit lui qui me ramène alors je vais l'attendre.

En sortant du bureau, je vis du coin de l'œil que la moto d'Happy était à sa place et je me sentis soulagé de le savoir proche.

Après le départ de Gemma, j'allai m'asseoir sur les tables à pic-nic pour réfléchir et fumer en paix. J'avais eu une tellement grosse journée que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en fumer autant que j'aurais voulu et je l'avoue ça m'aidait à réfléchir.

Je repensais au temps où j'étais petite et que mon père nous amenait au garage moi et Thomas pendant que Jackson était à l'école. Moi et Tom on adorait se cacher pour écouter les conversations qu'on disait secrètes. N'empêche qu'on était tellement doués pour se cacher que mon père finissait tout le temps par s'énerver car il voulait rentrer à la maison et qu'il ne nous trouvait pas.

À partir du jour où Thomas est décédé, Papa n'a plus jamais été le même avec moi. Peut-être parce que il n'y avait jamais eu de Tom sans Kat et de Kat sans Tom et que je lui faisais trop penser à lui. Faut dire que malgré que je sois une fille et lui un gars on se ressemblait énormément autant physiquement que mentalement. Jax lui il avait toujours été le petit dur qui faisait craquer les filles, le grand espoir de papa pour le club et le préféré de maman. Faut dire que c'était le premier et moi et Thomas on avait besoin de personne d'autre que nous deux. Nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre et c'est pour ça que ça été si dur pour moi de m'en remettre.

Avec Papa qui avait du mal à me regarder, Maman qui n'arrivait pas à gérer la perte de l'un de ses enfants et Jax qui semblait m'en vouloir à l'époque de ne pas être à la place de Thomas, je m'étais tellement renfermée sur moi même qu'il avait du m'hospitaliser pendant 3 mois. Gérer le décès de son jumeau à cet âge la, ça laisse automatiquement des cicatrices profondes. À mon retour, les choses se sont replacés un peu, moi et Jax on s'est serrés les coudes et j'ai compris qu'il ne m'avait jamais détester mais que c'était sa façon à lui de gérer son deuil. Gemma est devenu la mère la plus férocement protectrice des États-Unis d'Amérique et pour Papa c'était le début de la fin.

Quand Papa est décédé quelques années plus tard, moi et Jax on s'est rapprochés encore plus. Peut-être avait-il peur que je réagisse comme la première fois parce qu'il me traînait partout m'obligeant à me changer les idées et ne pas sombrer dans la peine. Maman elle a eu l'air de s'en sortir très bien car 4 mois plus tard elle a épousé Clarence Morrow. Mon pire cauchemar à l'époque, déjà comme tonton je le détestais mais là il avait prit là place de mon père sur tous les terrains et je ne l'acceptais pas, Jax non plus. Heureusement Sam avait été la pour tout alors quand je l'ai perdu il y a un an et des poussières, il avait été normal que je perde les pédales. Ça avait dût être l'enfer pour Jax d'être impuissant et de me savoir seule je ne sais où à vivre mon deuil. Je le réalise seulement que maintenant.

Après avoir terminé ma troisième cigarette, je décidai d'aller me chercher un verre de Jack pour accompagner mes songes. J'entrai à l'intérieur et je trouvais Kip dernière le bar comme à son habitude.

-Je pense qu'ils en ont encore pour longtemps, je te sers quelque chose?

-Y'a pas de problème j'en profite pour me reposer ce que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps de faire ces temps-ci! Sers-moi un verre de Jack stp. Oh pis, je change d'avis donne moi un verre et la bouteille se sera plus simple, je n'aurais pas à rentrer chaque fois qu'il sera vide. Si quelqu'un me cherche, dis-lui que je suis dehors aux tables en train de picoler. Dis-je un peu morose malgré moi.

-Ok m'dame.

De retour à l'extérieur, je me servis un verre et m'allumait une quatrième cigarette.

Je me demande si les informations que Kettler avait reçu venait du père de Steve... J'espère que non, simplement parce qu'avoir les fed' aux cul pour ça m'amènerais à coup sur en prison. Je pense que si son père venait à se pointer pour régler des comptes par lui même, ça se finirait mal pour lui. J'ai Happy avec moi maintenant et le club est au courant de tout alors je ne serais pas seule pour y faire face. Qu'il s'amène et on verra qui a le plus de couilles entre nous deux. J'avalai une autre gorgée et fis l'un de mes sourires machiavélique. Cet espèce de lignée de fils de pute ne viendra pas à bout de moi.

L'avantage si le club veut que je continue de séduire Matthew c'est que je pourrais probablement confirmer mes doutes sur Benneth. Le désavantage était que j'allais devoir cacher ma relation avec Happy et gérer un petit ami extrêmement jaloux et faire attention qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs. Si tout tombe à l'eau je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour obtenir les informations qu'il me faut. Peut-être Unser pourra-t-il m'aider mais j'en doute car Kettler sait que nous sommes proche. Les prochains mois s'annoncent plein de rebondissement et j'avoue que ça ne me déplait pas. Pour être honnête avec moi-même je le dois dire :

**J'ai envie de tuer.**

-Hey Kit-Kat, t'es en train de te bourrer la gueule toute seule tu veux d'la compagnie? (Tig)

-Vous avez fini? Où est Hap?

-Encore la dedans avec le Pres' et Koz. (Tig)

Hummm, mauvais signe.

-Ok alors je veux bien de la compagnie. Dommage que les crow-eaters soient pas la je me serais bien fait un petit match de boxe! Quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour se battre avec moi?

Évidemment aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'attirer les foudres du tueurs à gage du club.

-Bande de mauviettes je savais bien que Kip avait plus de couilles que vous tous. Dis-je en riant.

-Les couilles ont rien à voir avec ça princesse, mais on est assez intelligents pour ne pas s'en prendre au plus faible. (Chibs)

-Ouais ouais, facile à dire quand on a pas de preuves à l'appui.

-Moi j'en ai! (Jax)

-Ah la ferme Jax! Tu comptes pas toi, combien de fois faut que je te le dise. Au faite, pourquoi Tara ne vient plus aux partys? Je dirais pas non à avoir de la compagnie féminine de qualité.

-Elle s'occupe des petits, mais peut-être arriveras-tu à la convaincre.

-Ouais je vais travailler sur ça.

Alors que je remplissais mon verre pour la énième fois, Hap' sortit du club. C'était évident pour tout le monde qu'il n'était pas content et quand il n'est pas content tout le monde se tient loin. Il ne me décocha même pas un seul regard avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de déguerpir.

-Hey bien, il semblerait que je vais dormir ici se soir! Allez prochaine tournée! Hiiiiiiiiii ha!

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais je suis assez observatrice pour avoir remarquer qu'ils avaient tous l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'était passé à la table ce soir mais je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

**Alors voici la question :**

**Kat devra-t'elle séduire l'agent Kettler ou non? **

**Donner vos réponses en review, je vous laisse deux semaines pour répondre si je n'ai pas assez de réponses je devrais prendre la décision moi-même alors profiter de la chance de pouvoir changer le cours de la fic :) à bientôt!**


End file.
